orihime's chance at love (ichihime & ulquihime: read summary)
by Hannah Mitsugiwa Kataoka637
Summary: This is a ulquihime and ichihime story. orihime falls in love with ulquiorra. After a turn for the worst at ichigo's birthday party. orihime and ichigo raise a child together and realize they are perfect together. ulquiorra finds new love.NOTE: i DO NOT OWN bleach. plz comment and enjoy :) ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED!
1. trapped in the enemy's house

Orihime's true love ( a tribute to ulquihime)

Chapter 1

At wako mundo orihime stares at the moon wondering if she would ever find her true love here. She has mixed feelings about ulquiorra, but feels that he could be the one for her. She also feels that ichigo could be the right one for her, since he cares about her and he safety.

She thinks to herself "is there another reason ulquiorra wants me here other than helping for the war to save my friends? could it be that he secretly loves me but afraid to tell me..." . She hears the door open, turns around and see ulquiorra bringing her food.

Ulquiorra pushes the cart inside the room, parks it in the middle and says " here's your food, I suggest that you eat to keep your strength up if lord aizen needs your assistance." Orihime is quiet for a moment then says "thank you for bringing the food, it looks very yummy."

He notices that she's worried about her friends, "why bother worry about them if they are alive or dead, why does it matter." ulquiorra says, she starts to break down and cry but forces herself not too. trembling in fear and in sadness she says "my friends are like family to me..when I was born my parents abandoned me and my brother. Through out my life my brother zora was there to care and raise me.. but he died...that's why I worry about my friends I cant bare the thought of losing them..".

Ulquiorra starts to comfort orihime,since he knows the feeling of abandonment as well. Orihime ends up crying while hugging him, he starts to show other feelings besides hate and criticism. He feels that he can trust her.

While sharing the food both of them pour out their feelings and get to know each other more. Later that day they both take a walk in the castle to talk more . Orihime sees a whole different side of ulquiorra, she also see that they have a lot in common than they think.

Two weeks later ulquiorra decides to properly ask orihime out on a date, but asks grimmjow and nnoritora for advice. Two hours later he has all the advice he needs, he puts on a gigai enters the world of the living and goes to karakura high school to look for orihime.

At the school he finds her at her P.E. class taking a break. Tatsuki sees a strange boy and asks orihime if she knew him, form a distance she didn't know but once ulquiorra walking towards her she recognized him.

Tatsuki knew that he looked like but didn't know that he had a gigai to use to look normal whenever he comes to the world of the living. He greeted her as a gentleman and as planned asked her out on a date, she was so excited rukia, tatsuki and rangiku went out shopping to find the perfect outfit for her.

During their date ulquiorra took her to a trendy teen club to dance and eat dinner. He even remembered what song she liked, so he went to ask the DJ to play it. Orihime was having an awesome time, she was thinking to herself "OMG! I have found my true love, even though ulquiorra can hate certain things and criticizes all the time. He's so sweet, kind and a gentlemen, its like I can trust him and we can tell each other anything."


	2. true intendtions revealed

Chapter 2

After the date they go to the apartment that they share. Whenever ulquiorra visits he can always stay with her same for her as well if she visits him. After years of waiting, ichigo finally got the courage to tell orihime his true feelings for her.

"wait a minute are you saying that you pretended to love me ichigo?" said rukia "yes rukia, I know your mad but I still have feelings for orihime even though me and her broke up 3 years ago." Rukia holds back her tears and tries to be strong "ok, I understand. since we are telling the truth now. I have something to say. I truly love renji I only went out with you to make him jealous".

Ichigo was very surprised about this. "w-wait a minute that's what you did?. well great minds think alike because that's what I was doing to orihime." "just in case orihime doesn't take you back I know someone who has a massive crush on you" said rukia. "really who is it? said Ichigo,

Rukia responded "her name is senna, don't you remember her the soul society decided that they are giving her a human body so she can live a human life as well being a member of my brother's squad."

"oh yea now I remember her she used to be a pain always whining about changing her ribbon and other things. I guess it will work out but if ulquiorra ever breaks her heart will kill him". Senna is currently attending karakura high school with ichigo and the others. she'll be so happy when ichigo asks her to be his girlfriend. He tells orihime that it may not be the best decision to be with ulquiorra. After all he's an espada one wrong move and she could be dead.

Orihime didn't listen she knows what she's doing, also she knows that ulquiorra loves her enough that he wouldn't lay a hand on her if he ever got mad. Both ichigo and grimmjow are very jealous about this. So grimmjow decided a battle between himself, ulquiorra and ichigo. Last man standing gets orihime.

Starting tomorrow they are having the battle in kisuke's training room. Orihime is very scared, she doesn't know who's going to win she hopes that its either going to be ulquiorra or ichigo.


	3. the fight for orihime's heart

Chapter 3

Next day the boys start to strench out before starting the battle. orihime gets worried but the boys tell her its gonna be ok. she's so fed up with the fighting she walks away to think for a while. At once the fight starts. ichigo goes to his soul reaper form while ulquiorra and grimmjow go to there 2nd forms.

During the middle of the fight ten hallows comes out cuz they were releaseing to much spirtual presure. So they were bout to attack them but orihime stoped them she says "plz let me do this stand down, this time let me protect you" .They all stare at each other and then stare at her and they nod, after using all her strength she feels weak but she cant show that to the others she has to stay strong for them.

And after that the guys have a talk with each other and results r that they decide to let orihime choose becuz they know that she can take care of her self and so they give her some space too think things through.

Orihime has no idea what to do,she thinks it through about the past and present memories she had with each boy. "this is so hard, i cant choose.. they all very cute and sweet."said orihime.

she seeks advice form rangiku, rukia,senna and toshiro. She 1st goes to rangiku and toshiro for advice, she goes to her apartement where rangiku and toshiro are staying. "capt. hitsugaya, lieuteninent mastumoto can i ask you something?" "now orihime how many times do we have to tell you call us by our 1st names we are all friends here." said rangiku. so orihime starts calling them by their 1st names, she says "rangiku, toshrio i need some advice. ulquiorra and ichigo r fighting over me again but this time they i want me to make the choice."

"in my opinion you should choose ichigo,for one he's human,tough, you both go to the same school and i know it for a fact that he still has feelings for you." said toshrio. Orihime was surpised when toshrio said that he has feelings for her even though they broke up 3 years ago.

She responded "well that's true about what you said about ichigo...when I dated ichigo, he was kind of pushy, protective and lil bossy." "But you loved him anyway when you dated right?" said toshrio. she nodded, rangiku gave orihime her piece of advice.

"you both have good points about ichigo,but for ulquiorra…" orihime said before rangiku cut her off, "orihime, ichigo may do all those things. But he did it cuz he cared. Ulquiorra is cold-blooded, he craves for attention and praise. Do you really want to be with someone like that? He may seem all good now but he can change his mood whenever he wants. But with ichigo, no matter what he'll always stand by your side." Said rangiku being a good friend.

Orihime goes to seek more advice form rukia and senna, she finds them at the park relaxing. "ORIHIME! I havent seen you in a long time. How are you?" said senna with a excited mood. "hi senna, I'm good. Yea it has been a long time. Hi rukia" said orihime greeting her friends. Rukia smiles and waves back.

"so whats up orihime?" said rukia even though she's both kinda sad and happy; "I need some advice, there was this fight with ichigo and ulquiorra. They were fighting over me. And now they want me to choose. I don't know what to do, I already asked toshrio and rangiku but I wanted ask you two as well" orihime explained.

"well, if I was you I'd go with ichigo. He maybe a but head, rude, but he's also a cool guy. He's like a brother to me, looking out for me. I bet rukia feels the same way don't you rukia?" said senna "yea, that's very true. But I already have a brother. No offense orihime." Said rukia. "none taken" orimime responded.

"I think you should go with ulquiorra, ichigo hurt you bad when you two broke up. What are the chances he'll do it again. With ulquiorra, you'll have a better chance with him; remember you told me and tatsuki that you two have a lot in common with fighing, being alone, brave and such. Its very rare to be with someone that has the same interests as you. Knowing ichigo, I bet you two didn't have that much in common," rukia explaing her thoughts on the matter. "I see, it looks the votes are 3 for ichigo and 1 for ulquiorra." Said orihime.

Later that day she's in her room thinking about the advice her friends gave her. "maybe I should go with ulquiorra, I have been with ichigo for 3 years; ulquiorra is sweet to me. But he does critizes a lot, and there's the fact that he forced me to go wako mundo to save my friends." Said orihime. She thinks about the memories again she had with two boys.

She remembers that when she dated ichigo she had a lot of fun; he took to the mall, the fair and many other places. If she chooses ichigo she hopes that he will change, but if she chooses ulquiorra it maybe fun but later on it will be a living hell for her. So its been deiceded orihime chooses ichigo kurosaki, she'll try it out. If he hasn't changed at all she'll be with ulquiorra.


	4. orihime's final choice

Chapter 4

Today is the day orihime tells ichigo and ulquiorra her final decision between the two of them. She looks for them and see them near ichigo's house, she walks towards them hoping they will understand. "hi ulquiorra and ichigo" orihime said with a happy/worried tone. "hi orihime you look fantastic today" said ichigo with a smile hoping she will pick him 1st. "hello orihime, you look amazing today." Said ulquiorra. He was pretty chill about it, he knows that whoever she chooses he will respect her wish.

"aw both of you boys are so sweet" she said. "listen I gave it a lot of thought and i want you to accept my choice ok?" she explained before giving them her answer. " I did choose on who I want to be with. I do choose ichigo, but during this dating thing; if I don't see any improvement form you. I'm dating ulquiorra. Fair enough?" said orihime. The boys think about for moment and agreed to the idea. Orihime is happy cuz this is the 1st time ever they agreed on something. Next day, orihime and ichigo go out for some ice cream together.

Senna is seen walking shopping with rangiku. Orihime knew that senna and ichigo have such great connection, she thinks he's better off with her. "hi ichigo and orihime" said rangiku happily "hi rangiku" ichigo and orihime both said at the same times. Senna tells ichigo her true feelings for him. "ichigo, even though you can be a pain in the neck, a jerk sometimes. but you are still so sweet and caring. i've been in love with you since the day we met. I really want to be your girlfriend..." Senna said

Then she was quiet hoping to hear a yes form ichigo. ichigo feels the same way about senna, and feels that orihime and him are close but as friends than boyfriend and girlfriend. Before he could give her an answer he and orihime talk for moment away form them. "orihime, i know that we've known each other for a long time, but the truth is I love senna. I just want you to know that you always be my sweet hime-nee. And becareful when with your with ulquiorra. I know that i'm paranoid but i just dont trust him. But i do trust your judgements." said ichigo with a sad but reasuring tone.

"thank you ichigo. it may not be the same. but we will always have those memories. and you will always be my sweet,kind ichi-nii. And you can trust me, i'll make sure that ulquiorra is good." said orihime with a somewhat of a sad and also a reasuring tone. They go back to the others and ichigo says his answer infornt of senna, orhime and rangiku "senna, i would be most happy for you to be my girlfriend". Once senna heard that she was over joyed. she was scared for nothing, but also sees that orihime is happy for them.

In the distance, ulquiorra see them and over heard everything. when orihime and rangiky leave, he meets up with them. "hello ladies, how are you this afternoon?" orihime responded "fine thanks ulquiorra" "i'm great thanks for asking" said rangiku as she continues on "wow you guys make a cute couple. how about I give you guys a cute nickname" "what did you have in mind rangiku" said orihime "how about ulquihime?" rangiku suggests. They think about it for a moment and they both like it a lot. So now it's a official orihime is with ulquiorra, ichigo is with senna, and rukia is with renji. Orihime feels that she can be herself around ulquiorra, also she thinks he's a cute guy who needs a lot of love.

Starting tomorrow she's going to start a new semester as a senior with her friends. Then go off to college to be come a teacher at Karaura high school, as a side job since she's a healer and a warrior with her powers. And as planned she's going to wako muno to spend the rest of her life with ulquiorra and maybe start a family.


	5. The start of senior year

Chapter 5

Its a beautiful Friday morning as orihime gets up, fixes her bed, eats breakfast and gets ready for school. she's very excited about this semester because she can wear her own clothes and not wear those boring uniforms. to spice up her outfit she wears a black tube top with a rose pattern on it. blue shorts with a rainbow belt, checkered knee-high socks, black boots with incrusted sliver hearts on the side. she puts on some sliver, pink make-up, her blue flower pins in her hair, hoop gold ear her hair teased and down somewhat emo styled. along with layered jewelry and special necklace that ulquiorra had given her on their second date. "this looks perfect" orihime said as she looked in the mirror. she looks at the time and saw that if she didn't leave soon she'll be late to her first day of school as a senior. she grabbed her bag and keys and walked to the front where her new car that ulquiorra actually bought her with his savings.

And what's really cool is that kurodo, noba , kon, and ririn have been given the opportunity to be full humans provided that they don't get in to a lot of trouble. their back up story is that they are all siblings and live with their father kisuke udahara, their uncle tessei and their cousins jinta and Ururu. they are starting their freshmen year at karakura high school and with their new bodies they look much younger to fit in. Once she arrived at school alot people stared at her even the freshmen students they were all shocked to see the new orihime. espcailly her best friends, "hi orihime, how are you" said tatsuki wearing a simple tank top shirt, blue shorts and her old uniform shoes. "hi tatsuki, i'm good. where are the boys?" asked orihime. "ichigo said that he will be running abit late taking care of some errans with the others" said rukia wearing a cute light pink dress with rose and hearts that uyruu made for her. also she was implying that errans meant that they went off to fight hollows that had appeared five mins ago in the west part of the school. "ah, so i see, i cant believe we are senoirs finally" said orihime excitedly.

"yes, then its off to college and having jobs" said tatsuki. "on the bright side, we all still hang out together" said rukia. About 4 mins before the bell rang the boys come running in their new clothes. but as they saw orihime they were so shocked. espically ichigo because he had saw what he missed the most and it was being able to be with orihime and touching her with her permission. "woah, orihime looks so fucking hot" said ichigo. "yes i'll have to agree on that as well." said uryuu. "too bad that you guys broke up other wise you too would be together" said keigo bursting in to the converstion. "shut up keigo" said ichigo slightly annoyed. "well c'mon lets get to class" said chad standing there behind them. Kon goes off in to the hallway and flirts with some girls. but there's one in particular that caught his eye. this girl had red hair, blue tank top, black shorts and pink checkered shoes. "hello sexy, i'm kon the man of your dreams how are you" said kon working his charms on her. she blushes and says "hello kon, i'm jade miyakotoko nice to meet you." jade said. kon was really surpised that his planned work.

Normally when he talks to a girl they either reject him, chase him or slap him seneless. as they talked in class, they saw that they have alot in common. turns out that jade was also a mod soul who escaped form the soul society. and kisuke gave her a body so she have a normal life. kon and jade fell madly in love with each other and was in full lovely dovey mode. Once they got to class they saw that it was mixed with freshemen and junoirs. also they saw their mod soul friends in their class. they knew it was them by their personality and voice. "hi orihime its a pleasure to see your beatiful face" sid kurodo being a kind man. "hi kurodo, aw thanks your so sweet. its been a while since i last saw you" orihime said sweetly. "i'm so happy that we all have the same class together" said ririn with a smile. "hey look, kon has a girlfreind already." said ririn. "that's jade miyakotoko. she transferred here. that is that is her back story" said orihime. "back story?" said kurodo. "yup, mister urahara created her. she's a mod just like you guys." orihime explained. "that would explain how he would get a girlfreind that quick" said ririn snickering a bit. as kon and jade went over to orihime and the others. he introduced them but orihime already knew who she was. About 5 hours later the entire gang goes to the mall and hang out. "thank god its friday" said ichigo.

"i know right time to relax and chill" said orihime. "hey how about we make our senoir memorbale" said renji with a evil grin. "what do you mean?" asked rukia. "how about we throw a epic party at ichigo's house since tommrow is his 18 birthday party" said renji. "you guys know that i cant throw a party with my parents and my sisters around" said ichigo. "no worries we will do it. didnt your parents say they are going to paris for their anniversary and they are bringing your sisters" asked renji. "yea?" said ichigo. "see problem fixed. all we gotta do is invite people,get some beer, cranked the tunes real loud and get so drunk that a hot sexy girl will be sucking my dick" said renji. "excuse me?!" said rukia getting mad that renji will cheat on her at the party. "by hot sexy girl i meant you sweetie" said renji covering up his plans. ichigo sliently laughed at ichiog's lame attempt to cover up his plans. "good cuz if you cheat on me i'm gonna kick your ass" said rukia dead serious. "no worries babe, i wont do that" said renji holding his girlfriend. "and i'll make sure no one hurts my princess" said ulquiorra kissing his girlfreind. "oh ulquiorra your so sweet" said orihime blushing and smiling. "what is this i hear a party?" said kon excited. "yup we are throwing a party for ichigo" said renji. "can we come?" kurodo asked implying "we" for ririn, noba, himslef, kon and jade.

"sure why not the more and merrier right ichigo?" asked orihime."yea..sure the more the merrier" ichigo said a bit uneasy but tries to be cool. "this is going to be so much fun" said jade. "how great is she?" said kon cuddling her as she kissed him. when she kissed him he fainted. "uh..kon are you okay?" asked jade concerned. "dont worry he's fine. this is the first time he has a girlfreind who likes him to even kiss him" said rukia. "oh okay" said jade as she was trying to get come to snap out of it. "w-what happened?" kon asked coming to. "sweetheart you fainted after i kissed you" jade said. "that really happened?" kon asked a bit shocked thinking it was a dream. "yes kon, it happened even we are shocked about too" said renji. kon smiled widely as he hugged jade. "i'm so lucky to have you jade. all my life i was alone" he said. "aww kon, now you wont have to be alone. because we are together. and i promise to be faithful to you" she said with a smile. kon felt so happy that he had found the girl of his dreams. and she can be his personal sex toy. which she doesnt mind at all, because jade is almost like a clone girl version of him, which everyone found werid and creepy. kon felt like his heart had found the missing piece and it is whole once again. He also knew that the next time he sees kisuke, hes going to thank him for creating jade. as everyone headed out of the school, they went to orihime's apartment to decided on what to get fot the party.

obivously they cant plan it at ichigo's house because if he's family knew they will possibly ground ichgio and make him go to paris with them. while at orihime's house they figure out what do with music, food, drinks, and who to invite. " i think we should get security guards" said ichigo. "what for?" said renji, "cuz i dont want people going in to my room, my sister's room or my parents room while we are partying. the only access should be the bathroom, backyard, and the kitchen." said ichigo. "ichigo has a point, if we are going to do this, we need to make sure we can handle the crowd. so there's no police coming to the house" said rukia. "okay, so who should the security guard and crowd control person?" asked renji. "i think ikkau and kenpatchi. they are good at making sure everyone is doing their job. considering that there appearance is scary" said kon. "kon has a point here. but when i was with them, they were sweet" said orihime. "yea, probably cuz if they had a lucky shot they would have sex with you orihime" said ulquiorra teasing his girlfreind as she blushed brightly and playfully slapped him. "i'll text ikkau and kenpatchi about the plans" said renji who was already on his phone. orihime has her clip board with the list of things they need to get and shifts everyone works to make sure this plans goes well without any trouble. "who else should we invite?" asked orihime.

"how about keigo and mizuiro?" suggested kon. "those losers? no way, they are gonna be embarrassing us" said renji. "hey those are my best friends you are talking about i've known them longer than you renji" ichigo said getting a bit annoyed. "fine, sorry. but what i said is true" he said. "i'll think about it inviting them. until then we wait on sending the invites. we will hand them out tomorrow at school" said ichigo. everyone nods in agreement. "now that we got all of this setteled, i'll make us some snacks" said orihime with a smile. "how about we just go out to eat instead" suggested uryuu. everyone knew that her cooking wasnt really that good but they are too afraid to tell her and make her sad. "alright where do you wanna go?" orihime asked. "how about that new hawaiian restuant that opened up down the street" said renji. "that's perfect and we can all chip in to pay for the bill" said ichigo. as they leave orihime's house they go out to eat. hang out with each other was fun espically for kon now that he's doesnt have to be in his stuff animal form any more. he's a free man, that is he wont get in to trouble now that he has a girlfreind. Everyone was so pumped about it this. They got to ichigo's van and headed out making invite cards and sending them out. Starting tomorrow they will get the supplies and have the most epic party known to teens everywhere.


	6. the most epic birthday party ever!

Chapter 6

_**DISCALIMER; THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS BASED OF THE MOVIE PROJECT X RATED R. FOR THE CHARACTERS SOME OF THEIR PERSONALITY AND ACTIONS WILL BE CHANGED. ALSO FOR THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS **__**ICHIGO'S MOTHER IS FULLY HUMAN AS IF SHE WAS NEVER KILLED. NEW/OLD CHARACTERS WILL BE EITHER MENTIONED OR ADDED. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. IN CHAPTER 5 IT SAID THE SETTING WAS FIRDAY THAT WAS A MISTAKE IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THURSDAY. JUST CLEARING THAT UP. AS USUAL I DO NOT OWN BLEACH ENJOY! :)**_

It was a beautiful Friday morning at karakura high school, as ichigo, renji, uryuu, and chad send out the invitations to the party. "hey everyone party at ichigo's house! Tonight at 8:00pm. We are gonna blow this shit man its gonna be epic.!" Said renji making the announcement in the wanted to go but was worried that he wont get invited. When he saw the guys walking through the halls. Ichigo went up to keigo and mizurio and gives them the invitations. "ok listen, you rookies can come to the party provided that you two are gonna be the security guards with ikkau and kenpatchi ok?" said renji giving them the chance.

"ok, sure. But are we going to get paid?" asked keigo. "fine you can get paid $40. you get the money after the party if you do a good job. I'm counting on you guys" said ichigo. "don't worry, we wont let you down my friend!" said keigo excitedly. Renji sort of doubted that people will come so he took the copies of invitations he made and sent out to the soul the soul society, head captain yamamoto received a request form renji abarai lieutenant of squad 6 to let him open the senkaimon gate to the society. A upon further reading the request he sees the explanation why renji wanted to this. The captain thought about it and decided to approve this request provided that he will come as well to check on everyone.

Also when he gave out this announcement at the captain meeting letting them know that themselves, the lieutenants and the squad members are all going to the party provided that captain kurotsuchi makes gigais for everyone to blend in with the humans. "I'm so excited about the party!" said rangiku. "well obviously your just going to drown yourself in sake" said nanao. "that's...true" said rangiku about to protest but she knew it was the truth. momo was so excited to go especially knowing that toshiro is going but he's only going to make sure no fights occur or any hollows show up. he didn't really care for in the world of the living, ichigo and his buddies were going door to door to in his neighborhood alerting the neighbors that a party will be happening and if they have any complaints or concern they will talk to them about it. "this party is going to sick!" said renji who was so pumped "easy renji, the party hasn't even started yet and your acting stupid than usual" said uryuu.

"shut up, how many houses do we need to go to ichigo?" renji said. "five more and we are done." ichigo said driving around the neighbor hood. after about two to three minutes they are done and head back and they see house was decorated and ready for the party. orihime and the others were setting up the snack table and the drink station. "wow orihime the back yard looks great" said ichigo. "thanks, rukia and i are almost done setting everything up. what time is everyone supposed to be here?" she asked. "according to the flyer renji gave out it starts at eight o' clock" he said."what time is it now?" asked chad. "seven thirty" said uryuu looking at his watch. "oh hell yea almost time to party!" said renji. "its a good thing your parents and your sisters left while we were in school" said senna. "yea that would have been a disaster if they were still here while we were planning" said Shinji. shinji Kataoka is friends with ichigo and the others and does training with keigo and the others on Mondays, Wednesdays , Thursdays with kisuke at his shop. "no kidding, c'mon lets go get ready, i have our partying clothes in my room" said ichigo.

As they boys left to go inside orihime, senna and rukia clean up the backyard, set up all the snacks they had and left extra cans of soda and beer just in case the ones in the cup were all gone. when it was seven fifty ikkau, kenpatchi, keigo and mizuiro showed up for work. orihime handed them the list of people that was invited. and whoever was not invited had to leave. but most of the people that were coming said they are bringing friends so they are included. as they got back they saw everything was set for the party."nice job on getting the snacks orihime" said ichigo. "thanks," orihime said sweetly. at exactly eight o' clock everyone started coming to ichigo's house, the entire student body and the members of all the thirteen court guard squads with some captains were impressed. as the party was in full swing everyone started partying. When Hannah arrived she didn't really care if she got drunk or not. she was just too mad at orihime for what she did. Hannah goes to the snack table, grab what she wanted and isolated herself to be alone.

She had secret feelings for ulquiorra, she actually loved him form the first time she laid her eyes on him. orihime knew that Hannah liked him but thought it was just a crush so orihime dated him. not thinking about what Hannah's feelings were towards him. being half soul reaper and half arrancar was not a easy life. Hannah's parents sosuke aizen and captain unohana were divorced. which meant that she said to travel between worlds every two months or wonders if the whole divorce thing was because of her. but her parents told her that she didn't have to worry. she just wishes that they could just make up and get re-married for her sake at least. one of the neighbors came to talk to ichigo. "listen ichigo, we know its your birthday and you want to have a party. but my wife and i have work tomorrow and we were hoping of you could tone it down please" said Mr. kawakawa. "okay Mr. kawakawa I'll try to work something out" said ichigo politely as the neighbor nodded and left.

Julia looks around the backyard to find mizurio but she had no luck. "kon where's mizuiro?" she asked. "oh he's out front working" said kon as he was getting drinks for himself and jade. Julia goes out front and sees a girl flirting with her man. "BITCH GET THE FUCK AWAY!" Julia said angrily as she pushed her away. "w-wow i didn't think you cared for me that much Julia" said mizurio. "well of course you are my boyfriend. and no one steals you for me" she said hugging him."sweetie, why dont you go do something with tatsuki or orihime. I'm on duty" he said trying not to get distracted. "alright but at midnight you are mine" she said winking at him. "wow who knew your girlfriend can be aggressive mizuiro" said keigo laughing. "speak for yourself, rei is way more aggressive than Julia" said mizuiro. "that's not true! she's very affectionate and sweet" said keigo protesting. "yea in bed" mizuiro mutters to himself. "i heard that!" keigo said a bit mad. "hey you two get back to work. you can fight all you want on your break in five minutes" said renji who was already half drunk.

But to keigo and mizurio there wasnt really that much of a difference when he's normal or drunk. when it was time for cake orihime and rukia brought it out and everyone sang happy birthday. "speech!" everyone chanted. "i just want to say that, this party was a total success and i couldn't have done with out renji who planned it, orihime and rukia for providing the food and drinks. but most of all you guys! for coming out and celebrating with me thanks a lot!" said ichigo totally wasted."hey ichi, i have a special birthday surprise for you" said orihime who was also drunk. "really what is it" he asked. "follow me to your room" she said in a flirty tone. "i like the sound of that" he said smiling as he followed her. as they reached to his room, "okay so what's my surprise?" said ichigo. "me" she said turning around undressing. ichigo was very surprised about this but that didn't stop him form going close to orihime. Hannah saw that orihime and ichigo were not themselves and knew she had to act fast and help. But what can she do to stop two drunken horny friends. orihime was fully undressed as she pined ichigo to the bed and started kissing him ichigo sat up and started undressing as well while kissing orihime.

While starting to get sober ichigo confessed his love to her. instead of grabbing water for the both of them he grabbed a bottle of tequila instead and got drunk again, as they started to have sex in his room. Mizurio and julia make out in the backyard where the party is, "mizurio, time for your present" said julia. "but its not my bithday" he said jokingly. mizuiro carries julia birdal style to the basement of the house as they started to have sex as well just like ichigo and orihime. Nemu is searching for uryuu in the backyard because she wants to spend some time with searching she tries to be influenced by alcohol. in the kitchen tatsuki and uryuu are making out. "uryuu, we shouldn't be doing this. its not far for nemu" said tatsuki. "what she doesn't know wont hurt her" he said pushing up his glasses.

Uyruu carries tatsuki to the nearest bathroom and locks the door as they continue to make out. as the music grew louder the neighbors got annoyed and try to be civil but one of them calls the cops. a few minutes later the cops arrive as everyone quickly dies down the music hide the alcohol and act like the were having a quite party. "what is going on around here " asked one of the police officers."nothing officer we, are jus having a quiet party for our friend ichigo" said nemu who was not drunk. "well we got a complaint, saying there was loud music and partying going on in this area" said the second officer. "i can assure you that we are having a party but a quite one. maybe your sources got the wrong idea" she said covering up for everyone.

"alright then, you can carry on with your party just keep the noise a minimum" said the first officer again. "will do, good night officers" she said with a smile closing the door. "that was way too close" nemu thought to herself after bout 3 mins the cops left the party was back on. Rukia was so wasted that when she went to go find renji she bumped in to chad who was also drunk. and they mistaken each other for renji and sasha."there you are renji" rukia said a flirty tone when she chad who she thought was renji. " i wanna give you something that will make you feel like a man" said rukia totally wasted. chad just nodded thinking that it was sasha who was talking to him. they go to the bathroom upstairs, once they got there rukia closed the door and locked it as she undressed half of Chad's clothes after she had fully undressed. rukia gets on her knees and starts giving "renji" who was actually chad a blow job. chad just stayed silent for moment enjoying it thinking it was his girlfriend but it wasn't.

Returning at the backyard momo got sexually assaulted but one of the high school boys that didn't go their school. toshiro fought back demanding for an apology. but then one of the guy's friend challenged toshiro to a drinking contest. if toshiro won they will give an apology to momo. toshiro accepted the challenge, and after two hours toshiro won but he paid the price and got drunk followed by momo getting drunk as well. toshiro staggered up and carried momo bridal style to Karin and yuzu's room. Toshiro takes off her clothes in the room and spread her legs wide open and eats Momo. the guy's friend was unaware that he had the early stages of HIV, when he sat down his drink it got passed on to toshiro was too drunk to care on who's drink it was then toshiro gave it to momo.

It was a no brainer that rangiku would ever get drunk, but what was amazing was that byakuya was too stupid noticed that he's drink was spiked by rangiku. each time byakuya wasnt looking rangkiku would spike his drink by pouring sake in it. within minutes byakuya was drunk and his true intendtions were revealed. "i have to say losing hisana was depressing but i think i have found a new love" he said very drunk. "oh really emo boy, and who is it" said rangiku beyond drunk. "i'm looking at her" he said in a drunken flirty tone. rangiku blushed and smiled saying "oh you ! your too sweet".Byakuya staggered up and carried rangiku bridal style to ichigo's dad's room. byakuya takes off her clothes in the room and spread her legs wide open and eats rangiku followed by having sex. as senna at in the beach lounage chair half drunk, she sees shinji walking by and stops him. "hey good lookin, wanna have a drink with me?" she said half drunk. "are you okay senna?" shinji said because he was worried about his best freind.

"never better!" she said staggering up but falls on him. shinji resist temptation because he knew it was wrong and it was not right betraying his best freind on his birthday. senna drank more with the alcohol in her hand shinji's late reaction, he snatched the bottle away only to find that it was already soon got shinji drunk and they went to the guest room of ichigo's house and they had sex. overall the night was pretty hectic, they almost got in trouble with the cops, everyone is pretty much screwed over. they didnt care, all they knew was that tonight was lengendary and awesome. it was the best party ever.


	7. the aftermath of insane drunk party

Chapter 7

The next day everyone that was drunk, laid in bed of their homes, having hang over as they try to figure out what had happened last night. Pretty much all the people that supposedly had sex got lucky an didn't get a disease nor got the girl they were with pregnant. except toshiro, momo, orihime and ichigo. ichigo wakes up form his bed, having a huge head ache. and sees orihime in bed with him. his eyes grew wide as he remembered exactly what happened."uh..orihime?" he said gently waking her up. "hmm?...oh hi ichigo" she said sweetly as she was starting to wake up. when she was fully awake she bolted out of bed seeing cum all over her and got very worried. "did we just-" she said too scared to even finish her sentence. ichigo nodded who was also shocked as well. "this is not good, especially that I'm dating ulquiorra and not you" she said pointing out the obvious.

"yea, i know and senna is going to very pissed off too. even my parents. thank god their trip is twenty weeks long" said ichigo. "i think i should take a pregnancy test just to be sure that our theories are wrong" she said getting her head together. "right, and i think its best we go to a regular hospital, not my family's clinic or uryuu's fathers hospital." said ichigo thinking out the best way to hide this as long as possible."you know that we cant hide this forever ichigo, people will notice. because of my stomach increasing and that your baby is inside me" she said. "we start to start thinking what is best for the baby" he said manning up and taking responsibility. as they both took a shower, got dressed and fixed the bed, they go down stairs and get breakfast and start to plan out what to do for the baby. clearly since this was a big shock for both of them there were a lot of arguments.

After they had breakfast ichigo drove orihime to a near by hospital that wasn't family or friend based. the doctor checked out orihime and confirmed that she was pregnant. orihime was so scared. she didn't know how to tell ulquiorra about this nor how to balance of being a teen mother and be a senior in high school. as ichigo droved home, there was awkward silence in the and orihime knew that what they did had a huge impact on their lives and also knew that, its going to be hard to date senna and ulquiorra. "maybe its for the best that we be together orihime...y'know for the sake of the baby" said ichigo finally spoke. orihime blushed lightly and said "y-yea..but doesn't that mean we have to break up with senna and ulquiorra?". "I'm afraid so" he said in a sad tone. as they arrived to orihime's apartment.

They saw their friends and also saw toshiro and momo who looked very scared and in desperate need of orihime's help. "hey guys" ichigo said having a fake smile. "hey ichigo" said momo who was terrified."momo what's wrong?" orihime asked. momo looked at uryuu, because she wanted him to tell them. "toshrio and momo have come down with HIV" said uryuu. "what?! but how is that possible?" said orihime shocked. "my theory is toshiro may have caught it form someone at the party last night" uryuu said. "orihime you are the only one who can help them. you have unspeakable healing powers" said ulquiorra.

"alright, lets go to ichigo's clinic and get started" she said being confident to help her friends but also tries to hide the fact that she's miserable, scared to tell them what happened. "orihime are you alright?" ulquiorra asked as he saw that orihime was a bit tense and sad. "I'm fine really sweetie" she said with a fake smile. ulquiorra sensed something was wrong but couldn't place a finger on it. as they went to the kurosaki clinic, toshiro and momo go on the beds as ichigo gets them prepped. orihime used her new healing which allowed to heal inner and outer wounds."its a good thing that we know the early stages has started. because if we knew later then it would nearly impossible to cure" said uryuu. "are you too ready?" orihime asked. toshrio and momo nodded as they hold hands. "lily, ayame sontenkashien i reject!" orihime said as a bright yellow force field enters them within eight minutes both toshrio and momo are healed.

"is it over? is it gone?" asked momo. uryuu and ichigo look at the scans, "yup, the HIV virus is out of your systems for good" said ichigo with a smile in relief that his friends are safe. "that's good to hear. we didn't go to squad four because we didn't think they would have a cure. it was a long shot so we came to you orihime." toshiro explained. "I'm glad you did come to me, I'm always willing to help you guys" orihime said with a real and senna sense something was going on between ichigo and orihime, because of the way they act around each other. orihime knew that it was better to tell ulquiorra the truth than having him wait or someone else tells him. and senna also knew that she has to tell ichigo what happened between her and shinji. "orihime i need to talk to you in private " said ulquiorra. "o-ok" orihime said nervously. as they went upstairs, ichigo and senna went to another room to talk. "i know something is wrong with you." he said to her concerned. "okay...there's no easy way to say this but..i'm pregnant." orihime said with a worried/scared look in her eyes.

Ulquiorra stood there shocked. "is it my baby?" he asked at last. because he knew that orihime and him had sex before. "...n-no..it's ichigo's baby. we got drunk at a party yesterday and had sex." she said even more scared. ulquiorra felt really sad that he was betrayed, but he knew it was orihime's fault but he wasn't really that mad at was mostly mad at ichigo for doing this to her and he is sad because of the betrayal of orihime and ichigo. but he knew that orihime and ichigo had a strong past. and he has a strong friendship with ichigo. he knew that the heart he has now is broken. for an arrancar they dont express their other feelings unless they are with their true love. unless they feel comfortable to reveal it.

Before speaking any further, he storms out and looks for ichigo. back at the other room with ichigo and senna, "what?! you cheated on me on my birthday?!" yelled ichigo furious. "I'm sorry! i promise that nothing happened. i was under the influence of alcohol" said senna. she knew it was lame excuse but she didn't know what to say exactly. ichigo was upset at senna because of that fact she cheated but he was also at fault because he cheated on her with orihime."well i guess i cant be too mad at you, because i um... cheated on you with orihime and i got her pregnant." ichigo said sadly looking down with his bangs over his eyes. senna was shocked to hear what he said. after much arguing and blaming ichigo and senna broke up. senna leaves the room crying her eyes out. when ulquiorra saw senna running, he followed the direction she came form. when he entered the room he saw ichigo sitting on the bed looking down depressed. "KUROSAKI!" ulquiorra yelled as he grabbed him by his shirt. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BETRAYED ME AND GOT ORIHIME PREGNANT!" ulquiorra continued to yelled. "ulquiorra i can explain" said ichigo pleading him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT! TO PROVE THAT YOU CAN BE WORTHY OF ORIHIME!" ulquiorra said still yelling. ichigo knew words cannot change his mind of the way he was feeling. so he only said "i accept your challenge". ulquiorra throws him down and said "meet at the park tonight at six o' clock and dont be late". he turns around and walks away furious. ichigo staggers up and sits on the bed with mixed walks to ichigo concerned. "ichigo what's wrong?" she asked sitting with him. "...ulquiorra challenged me to a fight..." he said. "what? he cant!" she said scared. ichigo looked at her and sensed that she's starting to like him again. her eyes got glossily and tried to hold back her tears. "i-i cant loose you ichigo.." she said. orihime felt really sad but at the same time revealed that she had feelings for him all this time but kept it a secret.

"a-are you saying that, you have feelings for me all this time?" he asked while looking at her surprised. she looked at him with her glossy eyes as tears started to build up and she nodded. ichigo held her close as she cried on his shoulder. ichigo smiled at bit and hold her close and told her that he felt the same way. she smiled at him as she cried. "i'm scared about having this baby ichigo. how can we have a good senior year, if we are stuck taking care of this baby." she said scared and confused."i dont know, but i can assure you that i will never leave your side. i will help you through this." ichigo said comforting her. as he lifted her face and wiped her tears he gently kissed her on the lips. she blushed slightly as she remembered why she loved him so much. orihime hugged him and they decided to work together to and prepare for the baby's arrival.

Near the park hannah walks to mall alone, wondering what uqluiorra is doing or how he is feeling on how he will take the news about what had happened at the party last night. as she continued to walk there she saw someone that looked fimilar looking at dresses through the window. as hannah got closer she saw her best friend, "hey natalia" hannah said with a smile walking towards her. natalia turns around and says "oh hey hannah, long time no see" she said smiling while giving her a is natalia's only freind due to the fact that she's half human and half demon. "what are you doing here? i thought you were going to stay in new york" hannah said. "i thought so too, but then my foster mom told me that we are moving to japan. i start school at karakura high on monday" natalia explained.

"oh wow this is great, we'll be school mates" she said excited. natalia smiled and nodded at the idea. "oh hey you would not believe the insane party i was at last night" said hannah."what happened?" she asked confused. as they hung out at the mall hannah explained every detail she rememered of the party and natalia was very shocked to hear this but also she was bumbed out that she missed out and it was before she moved. "whoa that sounds very epic..too bad that i didnt go" said natalia. "yea but it was very amusing to watch them get drunk and make complete fools out of themselves." said hannah laughing a bit. she really missed her best freind so much.

At exactly six o'clock ichigo arrived at the park where he saw ulquiorra strenching and getting pumped up. and orihime came along because they would need hear assistance to heal them after the fight was done. "you will pay dearly for you what you did to her ichigo!" uqluiorra said still mad. "alright, lets get this over with" said ichigo determined to fight for his love. ichigo transformed in to his soul reaper form as ulquiorra released the second form of his sword. with alot of blood spiling, both of them pass out and unaware of who won. orihime heals the both of them. "what happened..who won" asked ichigo looking at orihime as she was healing them. "it was a tie...you both cared for me so much" said orihime. "i see you truely care about her ichigo.. you win.. have fun being a father with her" uqluiorra said standing after he was healed and he left without turning back.

Shinji walks alone feeling gulity for what he did at the party. he was walking toward the mall at night. where senna was, window shopping. she was mostly seeing here reflection of her being sad. when he was walking to a store he saw senna, in a really depressed state. and while shinji looked away for a bit, and continues to walk senna bumps in to him by accident. when they realized it was them and surprised to see each other. "oh shinji hi.." said senna choked up on what to say to him."h-hi senna..." shinji said kind of scared and choked up on what to say also. senna and shinji have a simple conversation going, "how are you" shinji asked. "i'm good...and you?" she said "i've been better" he said. shinji walks senna home. "so how are you and ichigo?" he asked breaking the awkard slience. she stops walking as she heard that her eyes wide open. all of a sudden she looks down and cries. shinji goes to her and comforts her. "ichigo and i had a fight and we...broke up" she said through her tears.

Shinji wipes the tears away and senna looks up. and she smiles a bit. however for a split second she sees ichigo and then blinks and sees shinji. after she supposedly saw ichigo's face she sees shinji's sad face. "whats wrong shinji?" senna asks him. "i feel very gulity for what i did yesterday...and it was really not fair to ichigo either." he said. "i know, i feel mega gulity for convicing you to have sex with me." she said."but it wasnt your fault y'know...its mine and i forgive you" senna said looking at him. then he starts to cry, then she says "its fine, really". they slowly embrace each other. then as they look at each other in the eyes, senna wipes his tears with two fingers. and so he slowly goes up to senna's face, and he softly kiss her. senna realized that she and shinji both shared the same pain and suffering, but she felt that she can open up to him.

As it was getting late, shinji and senna arrive at her house. and she offers him to stay with her for the night. as he agrees to the idea , they go inside and get ready for bed followed by sleeping in the same bed together. everyone was either happy nothing bad happened to them, or being completly depressed and heart broken or in toshiro and momo's case happy they dont have a virus anymore. orihime and ichigo put aside their differences and also realized that they too good to be broken up and decided to slowly regain their trust in order to be boyfreind and girlfreind again. starting tomorrow was the mark of everyone getting it together and try to make their lives normal again.


	8. getting our lifes back to normal

Chapter 8

It was a nice Sunday morning as orihime slept with ichigo in room, ichigo decided that to take responsibility for orihime and the baby. he would want to live with orihime. he suggested to her that she should move in with her. but she knew that his parents wouldn't like that idea. as his family came home early form their vacation. he parents were very impressed that nothing bad happen to the house. ichigo went to see his parents and told them the truth. "what?! you got orihime pregnant?! how can you be so stupid?!" said his parents furious.

But it cant really be helped because there's always alcohol in the house. after all the yelling and fighting. ichigo's parents saw that he was ready to take on the responsibility of being a parent. and since orihime has no family at all, they deicide to let her move in so that way ichigo and orihime can raise the baby together. "i cant believe your parents are okay with letting me stay here ichigo" orihime said surprised."well when i told them that I'm very responsible and i dont want you to be alone." said ichigo sweetly. so after ichigo slowly regains orihime's feelings towards him and gets together, they started to pick up the pieces that was shattered and starts a new life together. "what you hoping for?" she asked him. "i dont know maybe a boy? what about you" he said "i was thinking maybe a girl?" she said with a smile. Orihime was so happy that ichigo was so committed to her, and knows that his family and him will help out when they go back to school on monday.

Orihime relaxes in her new room as she and masaki make hand-made clothes if it was boy or a girl. "i hope you dont mind helping me take care of the baby mrs. kurosaki, while i'm in school" said orihime. "oh its not a problem at all and please call me masaki" said masaki with a smile. "I'm glad, thankful and grateful that you've takened me in to your lovely home" orihime said being kind. "oh sweetie, its the least thing we could do. after you lost everying, parents and a brother. now and how can i let such a beautiful, smart girl live on like that" masaki said being the best hostess she can be for orihime. "i'm just glad that ichigo and i are back together and that he's very committed to this" orihime said smiling as she and masaki were finishing up on the Shinji, who needs more training from uruhara and others. must first strengthening his heart, and his feelings towards senna and support each other in order to regain their lives back to normal and focusing on their purpose in life, which includes their is so confused, she tries to keep her old life with ichigo but when she saw him walking with orihime holding in the oppsite direction. she knew that he really moved on.

So she focuses on her new life with shinji. sure it was going to be hard but she knew that she faced tougher things in life than this. as she was walking pass the gym she saw shinji working out and training. She was really amazed how persistant he was and smiled as she watched him train. when he was done looked to the window and saw her. she turned away blushing. when he came out he went to her and gave her a kiss hello. "i'm so sorry for staring" she said. "dont worry about it, i'm glad to see you agian" he said with a smile. "i'm glad to see you too" she said with a smile."s-so senna...i was wondering if you wanted to hang out" said shinji "um..hehe sure" she said a bit blushing. shinji went back inside the gym took a quick shower and changed, then came back outisde where senna was waiting for him as they hold hands and went to the mall together. as they hung out shinji kind of hesitated but he hold her hand and she just smiled and kind of blushed a little. it seemed like the worst thing they did turn out to be the best thing they did . because it brought them together. Then back at the soul soicety momo and toshiro learned their lessons from the party and begin to rebuild their lives together.

"i'm sorry, for what i did to you momo. it was way out of line" said toshiro "its okay toshiro, but um.. i think its best if we took a break" said as her voiced cracked. she left the squad ten barracks, she tried to hold back her tears. she re-thinks about what had happend. after alot of thought toshrio and momo realized that they are each other's soul mates. later that day toshrio met up with momo in the mess hall. "toshiro i've made up my mind, and i want to be with you forever" said momo smiling and hugging him. "i feel the same way too momo" he said while hugging her. when momo developed her true feelings towards toshiro, she realized that, she can never be at him. they have gone through alot in the past. and she's not willing to throw that all way. as they rebulid their lives together they see they have more in common than they thought. eventually in the near future toshrio will marry momo as for the penalty for what they've done.

Later that day toshrio and momo relived their childhood memories, they sat together outside of squad ten barracks and ate watermelons together. "just like old times eh little shiro" said momo giggling. "yup, and i thought i told you to call me either toshrio or captaimn hitsugaya." he said. "oh lightened up will ya? think of it has a pet name i came up with for you. since we are boyfreind and girlfriend again" she looked away blushing at thought that his dream had came true. "okay fine, you can call me little shiro. but on duty its either toshrio or captain hitsugaya okay?" toshiro said looking back at her. as she nodded with excitement she hugs him and they start to have alittle competition which was pleting those targets they made on the trees. who ever got the most seeds to make the target fall wins. after five mintues of playing the winner was momo. toshrio let her win, because he knows that he dominates the game.

But every time they play he always wins. so for a change he takes it easy and let her win for once. "yay i won!" said momo happily as she hugged toshrion. again he blushed as he hugged her back. everything seemed to be going to normal, that is for kon and jade they were never effected so they were safe. but now that rukia moved out of ichigo's room and has he own apartment in the world of the living he has no one to fantasize about well maybe orihime. but she's already taken. And now that he has a girlfriend his life has changed completely. but yet he thinks its not good enough for him. kon actually wanted to more with his life, and he was excited about it was the place where he met jade and he and can the full experience as a human teenage boy. Hannah and Natalia were really excited about school, because they got to see each other and Natalia was so excited that she can make some new friends and do something with her life, get a good education and be somebody in the world and leave her struggles in the past. Starting tomorrow, is back to school for everyone. orihime is a bit scared that she has to go back but she knows that she can tough it out with ichigo by her side.


	9. back to school and first day of school

Chapter 9

It was a brisk Monday morning as everyone got ready for school. Hannah got dressed as it was her freshmen year, after her breakfast she brushed her teeth and droved to Natalia's place to pick her up. Natalia was in the dining room eating her breakfast, contemplating about school, what would it be like and how will she fit in. and hopes no one asked her about her powers. as Hannah arrived, she knocked on the door and natalia opened it to see her best friend."hey ready for our freshmen year?" said Hannah . "as ready as I'll ever be..." natalia responded. as they walked to the car they got in form opposite sides. once they were in and had their seat belts on Hannah started the car and droved school. "hey Hannah a thought occurred to me" natalia said looking at her then looking towards the window. "oh really? what's that?" Hannah asked. "how are you able to learn how to drive a car so fast when your only fifteen years old?" natalia said as she continued to look out the window.

As Hannah was looking at the road she said "well, i got a lot of practice done in heuco mundo. since through out my life I've had training to become either a soul reaper or an arrancar. my parents thought, i start to learn how to drive at an early age so that way and focused on more important things in life". "so i see..." natalia said staring off in to they arrived at school, Hannah goes to the student parking lot and look for place to park. after she parked the car, they got out and natalia started to see a really hot guy that looked almost exactly like ichigo. Natalia has a secret crush on ichigo, but she knows that she cant have him because he's with orihime. "hey Hannah do know that boy over there" said natalia talking to Hannah she point in the direction of where the look-a-like ichigo was, the boy had jet black hair, blue eyes. as he's hair was spiked up and he wore the uniform cuz he was also a freshmen. "hmm? oh that's kaito kuroshigawa, he's a freshen just like us." Hannah responded.

"he's new here?" natalia asked. "nope, he started school here last week" Hannah said. but then she looked at natalia then back at kaito. "wait a minute you like kaito" she said to her best friend. natalia looked away slightly blushing. "w-what?! i dont know what your talking about...okay maybe i do..but i dont know. if he would like a girl like me. and you know that I've been trying real hard to control my demon side." said natalia. "dont worry, I've been friends with him since we were six years old." Hannah said."and you didn't tell me at all?" natalia said raising an eye brow. "you didn't ask" Hannah said as she held her bag and started walking. "okay you have a point there" natalia said as she was walking with Hannah then looked back to see kaito. when kaito caught a glimpsed of the new girl he smiled and waved to her. natalia blushed as she thought "omg! he saw me". she smiled nervously and waved back.

Then quickly looked away and catched up with Hannah. as they got to the halls natalia saw ichigo with his friends along with orihime. "oh hey natalia, i didn't know you were starting school here" said ichigo. "yup...it's nice to see you again ichigo. and you must be orihime. its a pleasure to finally meet you" said natalia being polite as possible. "its nice to meet you too natalia" said orihime sweetly. natalia kind of sensed that orihime was pregnant due to the fact that she looks a bit bloated and her clothes barely fit her."orihime are you hiding something?" natalia asked. orihime looked worried and thought to herself " did she already figure out that I'm pregnant?". "what makes you say that?" asked orihime nervously. "well you look like your in the early stage of pregnancy" said natalia. "how did you figure that out?" asked uryuu. "i sensed it." natalia said. "the thing that you dont know about Hannah and natalia is that they have powers just like us. natalia is part human and part demon but she also helps the soul reapers with missions when they are short on people.. Hannah is half soul reaper and half arrancar" said ichigo clearly that up.

Natalia kind of gave ichigo the evil eye as if she was saying "thanks a lot for telling them my secret idiot". "so wait Hannah, how can you be part arrancar?" asked uryuu. "well, my parents are captain unohana and lord aizen. they had a secret relationship that soon got out. but now they are divorced" said Hannah explaining. all of them were shocked to hear that. natalia saw that orihime was scared about having the baby."listen orihime, i know we just met and all but. if you need advice I'll be more than glad to help you" said natalia being a good friend. "aww thanks natalia. you know i can already tell that we will be fast friends. in fact we are now friends" said orihime with a smile. "r-really that soon? dont you want to get know each other better?" said natalia. "dont worry we'll have plenty of time for that" she said looking at natalia super cheerful. "hey natalia if you want i can show you around the school" said ichigo offering his help.

"um...okay, thanks ichigo" said natalia with a smile. as they all left in different directions to go to class. ichigo and senna act childish and avoid each other, they slowly move on as ichigo and orihime start to fall in love again as senna and shinji start to fall each other. When natalia went to her English class, she saw kaito again. she was really scared, she didn't know what to do or what to say to him. kaito sees natalia goes up to her. "hello miss" said kaito as looked at her with a smile."h-hi.." said natalia as she was nervous. "I'm Kaito Kuroshigawa." he said offering his hand to shake hers. "I'm Natalia Bradshaw" she said as she shooked his hand. "where are you form?" he asked her. "I'm form New York" she responded.

Of course she wouldn't ask the same question because she knew that kaito was already form Japan. "dont take it this offensively but, you look exactly like ichigo kurosaki. well except the hair color, eye color and the hair style." said natalia. "none taken and yes i do get that a lot. most people around this school call me and ichigo twins ha-ha" said kaito chuckling a they got to know each other Natalia clamed down and started to feel like she can open up to him. but she takes it slow. she had heart broken before and she doesn't want to let it happen again. once class started, kaito sat next to her. she was blushing a tint red. she couldn't believe that he was sitting next to her. as she tried to focus in class, at the corner of her eye she saw that kaito was looking at her. but when she looked at him he acted like he was focusing. she silently giggled, and continued to pay attention in class. after class was done she met up with orihime again with senna. according to the story that Hannah told her.

Orihime and senna are really good friends. but after the party incident she wasn't sure if they were still friends. "hey orihime." natalia said friendly. "oh hey natalia. I'd like you too meet my friend senna." orihime said nicely. it was true that senna and orihime were not friends anymore because of the incident but they put aside their difference for the sake of each other and for the baby. "hi natalia its nice to meet you" said senna."like wise" natalia responded nicely with a smile as they shooked hands. so far Natalia's day has been pretty good, she met a lot of people, met up with some old friends and already made fast friends with ichigo's friends. later that day she saw orihime and senna together alone slightly worried. natalia gives advice to orihime and senna about their lives, orihime and senna both realized that natalia is good friend to them.

They can always go to her for advice. she's like the person they can trust with their problems. eventually natalia became friends with everyone on her first day. she thought this was the fastest friendship she's ever had. it took her about six weeks to get to know hannah and soon they became best friends. When lunch time came, everyone expanded through out the school going to their hang out spots to eat lunch. natalia was invited to eat lunch with kaito and his freinds. hannah decieded to skip lunch and go up to the rooftop and think about her life. as she got their she saw uqluiorra, her first guess was that he came to hurt her friends but as she got a closer look she saw that he was heartbroken and depressed than goes up to him and sit right next to ulquiorra and asks him what happened. he does not want to talk and tells her to leave him alone, but hannah was worried about him that she couldn't just leave him alone, so she places her hand on his chest and read his mind. hannah felt so sorry for him that she wanted to help by be close to ulquiorra.

She tells ulquiorra that she want to be his angel and holds him tight in her arms. then ulquiorra, looks at her with the compassion, thinks that someone actually cared for him after all the things that happened at the party and slowly opens up towards hannah. hannah confesses her love to uqluiorra and he realized that after all this time she was the one cared for him. he started to smile and hugged hannah. she blushed a tint red as she hugged him back. then when they gently pulled away, he slowly went close to her and kissed her gently on the spends most of lunch break with ulquiorra as they got to each other better. then they decided to keep their love a secret for now because hannah was afraid to tell her father and mother that she was dating ulquiorra. When her lunch break was almost over she said her goodbyes to uqluiorra as he kissed her goodbye when natalia was looking for hannah she sensed her presence she looked at the rooftop and saw ulquiorra leaving while looking at hannah.

Her impression was that he was convincing her to be evil but hannah would never stoop to his level. as natalia waited for hannah by the staris hannah got starteld. "so what did want?" natalia asked. "oh natalia you scared me" said hannah. "you didnt answer my question, why was he here" she asked again. "when i went to the rooftop to be alone, i saw him very depressed than usual. so i stayed and comforted him...then...um..." said hannah. "then what?" said natalia. "we kissed." hannah said. "you what?!" she said shocked."we kissed, it sort of happened. and i liked it." hannah said a bit smiling. "so what now are you two going to be dating?" natalia asked. claming down. "yes, but for now its a secret and you cant tell anyone" said hannah. "dont worry i promise i wont tell" said natalia. "oh by the way natalia, how was lunch with kaito?" hannah asked. natalia blushed slightly. "how did you know about that?" natalia asked. "i saw you with him when i was on the rooftop" hannah said. "kaito is really sweet, i've never met a guy like him." said natalia acting a bit girly.

"thats sweet. who knows maybe on valentines day he'll accept your gift." said hannah. "what do you mean by that?" she asked. "kaito only accepts gifts form the person he loves and cares about the most." hananh explained. natalia looked slighly down with her bangs over her eyes. "d-do you think its posssible that i could be his true love" natalia asked. "maybe, just give it time. and let nature take its course." said hannah as she placed her hand on her they went to their math class natalia saw kaito again. she was curious to his class schedule. when she went over to him she and him exchanged a nice conversation. then when she asked to take a look at his schedule she saw that she and kaito have five classes together. and hannah was in three classes with him. natalia was happy that she had same classes with around two o'clock school gets out and everyone goes to the park and hang out.

Natalia invites kaito with them but had to decline because he was going do some training with shinji and keigo at kisuke's shop. natalia has a werid feeling that kaito is hiding something. hannah also suspects something as well but couldnt quite figure it out. as they hung out at the park it seemed clam but then the sky ripped open very wide as tons of hollows appeared. "what the hell is going on?!" said ichigo."its been while since i last saw this many hollows" said uryuu. "all that matters now is that we need to kill them" said hananh. natalia summoned up her scythe, "lets kill these fuckers down" said natalia. most of them were shocked that natalia was very prepared for situations like this. they all split up in different directions. orihime stayed behind with chad guarding her. " scream kurotsugishi!" said hannah as she released her zanpato. a bright lazer red appeared as it slashed thrity hollows at once. everyone was impressed.

With one move natalia kills half of the hollows. everyone was very impressed. orihime watned to help but ichigo told her that she has to take it easy for the sake of their child. orihime felt useless in the fight, she wanted to help but knows that she cant get hurt other it will effect the baby and end up having a miscarrage. shinji, keigo, kaito and the others feel this huge presnce but they were to far away to handle it. "what is this presence that i'm feeling" thought looked at kaito and thought "could he feel this too? what kind of guy is he? could he be a soul reaper?". as they try to keep it normal as possible. shinji and keigo make up an excuse to leave and help ichigo and the others. "um.. we'll be right back. i forgot that keigo and i need to do some shopping for our girlfriends" said shinji. keigo nodded as they both ran for the locker room changed in to their soul reaper forms and ran out the window.

back at the park ichigo and the others finish the remaining hollows but there's more coming. shinji and keigo had arrived and ready to help. shini and keigo combined their powers creating a huge amount of spirutal energy which killed all the hollows at once. "what squad are you form hannah?" asked ichigo. "i'm in squad twleve. it was kind of creepy though mayuri wanted to make me he's test subject but my mom obejcted to the idea" said hannah. uryuu's face lite up because that means that hannah can be he's love can send secret love letters to nemu through hannah so they wouldnt get in trouble. after they defeated the hollows, orihime ran to ichigo and hugged them for doing a great job. "i know our child will be a great soul reaper just like you" she said kissing him. as he blushed brightly he kisses her and said "well our child will be just as sweet as you". hannah hopes that she'll see uqluiorra again real soon. since now she's living with her she was once alive she dated this guy named Logan mitsugiwa, but her heard was shattered when she found that he cheated on her with her best friend. way before she knew natalia. but it seemed like her heart was healing at last. going to school seemed like a total success. the only obstacle is try to keep up with assignments for orihime.


	10. a flash back of the past

Chapter 10

The morning of a Tuesday was both warm and breezy, as Hannah was walking through the halls she saw ulquiorra again. she walked up to him and said "ulquiorra? what are you doing here?". "i came to be with you and also i decided to go back to high school. I've already made the preparations just the way rukia did. and now starting today I'm the new transfer freshmen student." he said to her. she was surprised that he would this, especially for her sake. when she looked at his gigai it was very had the uniform on, his hair was normal with out the cracked hollow mask, and his pale skin was the same along with the eye liner that he uses. "it looks like you got the look down. but what if someone asks you about your pale skin." Hannah said. "I'll just say that i spend most of my time at home than being in the sun light. knowing the humans here they are quite gullible" ulquiorra said explain his plan. "oh yea, by the way Hannah, would you like to go out with me this Friday night?" he said looking at her sweetly.

Hannah blushed a tint red and responded "umm...sure, I'd loved that". "perfect, I'll pick you up at your apartment at five o'clock" he said. before he left to his history class he kissed her on her cheek as she blushed and smiled. natalia walks up to Hannah and asks "oh great, why is he here this time". " he said he enrolled to this school for his freshmen year and apparently we have a date on Friday." said Hannah."what?! a date?!" natalia said shocked. "yup, things between me and him are going pretty well." Hannah said with a smile. "so how are things with you and kaito?" she asked looking at natalia. natalia blushed "um..well..its going good. but sometimes it seems like he doesn't care about my feelings. he sometimes blurts things out with out thinking" she said. "dont worry, he's has that habit." Hannah said. "trust me, i know he will like you for who you are natalia" Hannah said.

"are you sure about that? i dont know if he can be the one for me. he's liking me because he thinks I'm human." natalia went on. "dont say that. he like you because your down to earth. most of the girls that go to him are squealing girls that think they have a chance." Hannah said encouraging her to be strong and be ulquiorra, begins to bring his life back together again, after opening up to hannah and goes back to school and looks for a job to support himself and for hannah as they start a new life together through out highh school. because of hannah encouraging words and comfort, uquiorra found his meaning to his life again. hannah starts to enjoy her classes even more because ulquiorra is in them. but as the day progresses grand fisher's long lost sons has been notifed that his father was killed. he now seeks revenge on the kurosaki family.

The message was unclear though. he seeks revenge on ichigo but the real person was ishiin. later in the day, when school got out everyone decided to go to the mall chill before going home and doing whatever they had to do. "this is so nice just to relax and have fun" said shinji. "yes i would difinately agree shinji, this the perfect way to spend with all of our freinds" said ichigo. as they departed in different directions to check out and orihime went to check out the stores that sell baby things. since they decided to keep the baby. they dont get clothes yet due to the fact they dont know the gender yet, so for now they are buying the toys that child might like. also ishiin kept the baby toys form whem karin and yuzu were babies. which was good so they dont spend that much money. then all of a sudden huge spirutal pressure spikes, everyone's theories except kaito was that it was arrancar, aizen, or menos grande. as they all followed the stronger presence kaito followed as well even though he was told to stay.

Once they arrived at the north end of the mall, they what looked like thirty hollows,. kaito was very shocked to see it with his own two eyes. "kaito what are you doing here we told you stay behind" said natalia. "i had a theory of my own about you guys and i can see that my theory is correct. and i want to help" kaito said was surpised to see this side of him. as they were all fighting the hollows one in particular stood out as this one charged in and took orihime. ichigo was both heart borken and furious. he flashed stepped with all his might and uses very ounce of his power to save her but he couldnt reach her in time. all he could do was worry about orihime and their baby. as ichigo went back home he decides that he will form a rescue team to get her back, in hope that she's okay and the baby will be okay as well. ichigo will just bring whoever was available keigo, hannah, senna, shinji, renji, rukia, chad, uryuu, and so on to rescue orihime.

The total master mind of the kidnapping was none other than grand fisher's long lost son. but as ichigo gathered more people inculding his father. uryuu, chad and natalia. isshin had a disturbing theory about the situation and hope that he could be wrong. around five' clock natalia had to choose between going on a date with kaito or rescuing orihime. because earlier that day in school kaito ask her if he can talk to her privately and he told her he has a crush on her and would like to go out with her .But when they decided on what they wanted to do, they got ineterrupted when ichigo is running past her home looking for her and telling her what happened. katio understood the situation and let natalia go with them, he knew that she cant choose between them because she both cared about them. natalia was happy that kaito decided to take a reincheck.

Natalia and kaito's relationship was at stake. there was so many things getting in the way that the relationship starts to fall apart, but.. just when things could go wrong, something happens between them. Natalia has this huge crush on Kaito, and wants to hang out with him along with the rest of the crew to get to know him more. at first Kaito did not feelings her except that he wants to be a great friend with her, like a sibling type as time goes by, Kaito develops a feeling towards her, drawing closer and closer and they both got bonded and their relationship grew. however, kaito got a problem: his parents would not approve it and also they set up a marriage arrangement for kaito with someone else. kaito tries his best to hide this from Natalia, and also thinks how to deny the marriage. but Natalia somehow found out from Hannah, Tatsuki and others as it was being a rumor around the school.

And she becomes heart broken. but Kaito was determined to be Natalia no matter what even if it will dishonor his family and propose to Natalia soon. as they put aside that matter and focused on saving orihime katio will prove that he is worthy of being with her as he fights in the battle. natalia tried to talk him out of it but he wouldnt change his mind. natalia soon realized that he was risking everything for her. and that was how much he cared and loved her. natalia felt happy, she's never felt like this before in a long time. d now wants isshin's blood along with ichigo's blood spilt on the ground. isshin got fed up and snaps back at the son, stating that his father has killed his wife. so does ichigo and snaps at him for kidnapping orihime and demands her yuzu and kairn start to figure things out about soul reapers, hollows and so on ishiin puts kisuke and yoruichi to watch over yuzu and karin until he returned. d now wants isshin's blood along with ichigo's blood spilt on the ground. when confronting grand fisher's long lost son, isshin thinks and says "he looks familiar". "i am grand fisher's long lost son, i prefered to be called G.F. jr"said the son. isshin remembers and the son continues to talk saying "finally after all these years i can reclaim the honor and kill the man who killed my father. which is why the oranged hair pregnant girl remains my hostage".

"i will kill you! isshin kurosaki. for killing my father.! i want your blood along with ichigo's blood spilt on the ground!" said G.F. jr, isshin got fed up and snaps back at the son saying "i killed your father because he killed my wife!". "i demand you release orihime now or else i will kill you myself and make sure to leave you in the dust!" said ichigo. they go full swing at the son, but the son brought the elite arrancarrs to deal with ichigo and others and during the middle of the battle, the son goes over to orihime, and tried to stab her in the stomach, but in the nick of time, ishhin took the hit for her. everyone was so shocked but as the fight came to an end orihime was released and was unharmed. natalia was so happy to see kaito fight so bravely, as she forgives him and still be boyfreind and girlfriend.

* will isshin survive? who knows ;)*


	11. the miracle for the kurosaki family

PREVIOUSLY ON CHAPTER 10: when confronting grand fisher's long lost son, isshin thinks and says "he looks familiar". "i am grand fisher's long lost son; i preferred to be called G.F. Jr" said the son. Isshin remembers and the son continues to talk saying "finally after all these years i can reclaim the honor and kill the man who killed my father. This is why the orange hair pregnant girl remains my hostage".

"I will kill you! Isshin kurosaki. For killing my father! I want your blood along with ichigo's blood spilt on the ground!" said G.F. Jr, isshin got fed up and snaps back at the son saying "i killed your father because he killed my wife!" "I demand you release orihime now or else i will kill you myself and make sure to leave you in the dust!" said ichigo. They go full swing at the son, but the son brought the elite arrancars to deal with ichigo and others and during the middle of the battle, the son goes over to orihime, and tried to stab her in the stomach, but in the nick of time, isshin took the hit for her. Everyone was so shocked but as the fight came to an end orihime was released and was unharmed. Natalia was so happy to see kaito fight so bravely, as she forgives him and still be boyfriend and girlfriend.

* will isshin survive? Who knows ;)*

[Now on to chapter 11]

After grand fisher Jr was killed by ichigo and isshin with the aid of their friends, isshin remains on the ground losing ninety percent of this blood. Orihime offered to heal him but uryuu advised her not to. Because as it turned out during her pregnancy her powers have been out of control and if she were to heal isshin then the results could be fatal. Hannah and natalia offer to heal isshin, since they had more experience and know how to avoid such fatal and Hannah heal him half way and take him to the hospital. Once they got to the ishida hospital run by uryuu's father ryuken. Isshin is in intensive care, but the question remains will isshin live? Or will be reunited with masaki leaving his children behind. Ichigo had no idea how he will tell this to sisters. It was bad enough that their mother died when they were so young. But now yuzu and Karin are fourteen years old, the last thing they need to worry about is their father.

They have enough problems to deal with. And isshin's will to live, will determine his fate. Today was judgment day, whether isshin will continue to live or join his departed wife and leave his kids behind. As the doctors did everything they could. The question stilled remained unanswered. Ichigo stood by his father's side for the entire day and night. Kisuke and yoruichi were aware of the situation but it was very heartbreaking to tell yuzu and Karin. But they had the right to know why their father wasn't home for so long. Longer than usual, "i-is daddy going to be okay?" asked yuzu already bursting in to tears as kisuke and yoruichi told them."We don't know. All we know is that he's in critical condition. Ichigo is with him at this very moment." Said kisuke looking down in sadness for the family. "We want to see dad." Said Karin. "We understand that, but it's better if you stay here. Whoever attacked your father are probably after you two as well." Said yoruichi. Yuzu and Karin looked down nodded that they knew what was best for them. As yuzu and Karin went to their rooms to try to have fun, all they could ever do is just think about their father.

As yuzu constantly text and called ichigo for hourly updates on their father. Karin would have stopped yuzu form doing that but she was also worried about their father. Sure he was a goof ball, annoying and childish; but he was their dad and cared so much for them. After they had lost their mother, he was the one who sacrificed everything to make sure his kids will have a better life. With shinji and natalia everything seems to be running their issues have been resolved completely, ulquiorra goes to his new apartment to settle in as his past came back to haunt him while he was trying to re-build his life to become a better person. As he went out for a stroll in the neighborhood, some punks that was in the area rat him out for the most outrageous things. As they there picking on him both verbally and physically, he tries very hard to control his emotions. Especially wanting to kill them off with a cero at close range. Hannah was seen in the area, having a special present for her new boyfriend. As she got there she saw what was happening and stepped in to save her lover.

At first those punks pity ulquiorra that his girlfriend had to come and save him, but thing is those punks don't know they are dealing with an arrancar and a super powerful girl who has many titles. As Hannah slightly revealed her powers those punks backed off, and saw that they mean business. After seeing them run for their lives Hannah goes to see her boyfriend and heal the wounds he tries so hard to keep his past and the memories of being alive far behind and not looking back or reflecting on those things. As the situation continues that evening, ulquiorra is being condemned and so on... but not just Hannah who backs him up natalia, shinji, renji, keigo, mizurio and kon come to the rescue to aid in the battle with these punks once and for all.

Later that night the final moment had arrived, as everyone that knew isshin kurosaki circled around him. "i-ichigo…I don't want dad to leave" said yuzu holding ichigo tight on one side as Karin was on the other. "I know yuzu…but it's up to him other whether he will stay with us or join with mom." Said ichigo tearing up. As all the close friends, and co-workers of isshin waited outside anxiously waiting on the they saw his heart rate slowing down, everyone thought that it was going to be the end for him. Yuzu who was already crying hold isshin's hand gripping it tight saying "daddy, please get better. Please don't leave us…" Karin who tried to hold back her tears stood behind yuzu, placing her hand on her shoulder. With her bangs covering her eyes. A few tear drops fell from her eyes. Orihime took the chance and risked her life, as she grabbed a hold of isshin's hand and says "ayame, lily kontenkishun I reject!" Everyone was shocked to see orihime risking the chance ichigo tried to stop her but failed.

As she risked it, her powers at the moment spiked isshin's heart beat to normal and the all wounds inside him were healed. The doctor was amazed to see such a girl with this sort of power. With the help of Hannah and natalia they help orihime stabilize her powers. Then when she stopped, isshin opened his eyes and saw everyone. Everyone thought that it was orihime, Hannah and natalia who helped him. This actually puzzled everyone. With orihime, Hannah, and Natalia's healing powers combine. They should have healed him actually isshin was recovering all on his own; the girls however merely spiked the recovering process faster. "d-daddy?" said yuzu and Karin at the same time with tears in their eyes. "Don't cry sweetie. I'm alright, your will of hope has helped me regain my strength." Said isshin with a raspy voice. Everyone exited, the room the doctor examines him then when isshin was ready to be wheeled out.

Everyone in the waiting room was pleased to see their fellow comrade alive and well. Although he seemed fine, he had very high fever and could barely walk on his own. So until those two things were handled properly he would be as good as new. Yuzu and Karin were relieved to know that their father was going to be okay. Orihime soon felt faint after the work she did. So Hannah healed orihime to help her regain her strength. It was noble of what she did, but it was very risky one wrong move and she could have died along with her unborn child.A lot has happened today, as everyone departed in different directions to go wheeled his father to the car with his sisters as he drove home. Yuzu and Karin cling to their father in happiness that he was okay. Life is so short, and we can't have regrets. We must always live life to the fullest. Who knows who could spoil our fun. We can't have bad things influence in our lives. It's up to us to focus on the positive things to keep moving forward. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day than today.


	12. revelations

Chapter 12

Next day, it seemed that everything went back to normal. Everyone returns to their normal life as ichigo and orihime attends classes on parenting and ichigo buys the book on how to be a loving husband and a father. Ichigo and orihime, try to make their lives as normal as possible. Except the fact that the baby is arriving soon. Throughout the pregnancy it has been a living hell for everyone. Orihime tries to control her hormonal ways. But it seems like it's taking over her life. If she knew that this would happen, that she wouldn't have had sex with ichigo in the first place and everything will still be , isshin goes on the rehab to get back in shape. It's been almost twenty years since he was a soul reaper and with that much sprit energy he must have been training a lot especially doing is daily "special training" on ichigo. After that horrible wound he endured, he spends all of his free time to train and get stronger almost the same way ichigo did to get stronger.

"It seems like wherever I go, I always see spirits, and weird looking creatures. Especially the ones that looks similar to the ones that attacked me and yuzu when we were eleven." Karin thought as she walked home from the soccer park. Yuzu had the same thought as well as she was not that far form Karin as she had some shopping done while waiting for spiritual pressure was increasing very fast as soul reapers form squads six to twelve enter the world of the living fighting off the hollows. "Master Mayuri those girls are probably the reason why all these hollows are appearing." Said nemu. Mayuri looked to her direction and saw some very interesting girls. Since he knew they looked familiar, "that's ichigo kurosaki's younger sisters!" said captain hitsugaya. "We must get them to safety!" said rangiku. "I'll go I'm closer to them" said renji.

As everyone else nodded renji flashed stepped to hide for a moment to put on his gigai then ran to the girls and carried them away. "What the hell? Who the hell are you?!" said Karin as she and her sister where whisked away to a unknown place. "I'm renji abarai. Lieutenant of squad six." He said. Karin and yuzu didn't believe him at first when they saw his badge they knew he was serious. After much explaining about the society and the job of a soul reaper, renji told them the dangers such as hollows, arrancars, espadas and many more. Karin and yuzu thought this guy was just making it when they had flashed back to when they were eleven. They remembered those memories of being attacked. As they saw he was telling the truth about everything. Karin and yuzu were amazed that they more people like ichigo since he was a soul reaper too. Karin thought more about it and then realized that their father was also a soul reaper. Which meant that she and yuzu will become soul reapers as well. Kisuke and yoruichi take care of isshin and help him regain his spiritual energy to become more power than ever before.

While rukia, renji, toshiro and momo show yuzu and Karin what it takes to be a soul reaper through their experiences. They see that they have potential. By the looks of it training them would be easy enough. Since they weren't as hard headed as ichigo. Ichigo knew that he can't hide about the soul reaper thing to his sisters. Since he also knew that they will become a soul reaper long day of training, toshiro and momo went down to the river to take a walk together. "Wow the sunset is so pretty." Said momo as she held toshiro's hand. "Yes, but you are far more prettier than the sunset my dear" he said to her kissing her cheek as she blushed crimson red. "Momo, we've been together for very long time. And I feel that it's time we are together for the rest of our lives. Momo hinamori lieutenant of squad three would you please do me the honor of being my wife?" asked toshrio. Momo was so shocked when she heard those words. She was so speechless that she couldn't even say thing except smile happy and nod as tears of happiness flowed.

Toshrio was so happy that she said yes, and can you blame them? They have been through a lot together especially when her captain. Or should I saw ex-captain left the soul society and betrayed everyone. She couldn't wait to tell everyone about this amazing day. She was totally have a fan girl moment. Hannah and ulquiorra have been together for a while now, but it seemed like they were getting so serious. That they wanted to move in they were sitting a local café for some lunch. "Listen Hannah I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me. Since we go to school and stuff. But also I can't stand being so far away from you." He said to her. As she blushed tint red. She responded "sure ulquiorra I'd love that". She gave him the cutest smile she had. He smiled back, they shared lunch together and enjoying the scenery.

Natalia and kaito have a really good relationship going, since they started dating they enjoyed each other's company and learned a lot about each other. Natalia felt so happy to have a guy like him. In fact this is the first time she ever felt this happy before in her life. She was hesitant at first to hug him but then when their eyes met. He gave her a very special present. When natalia opened the small square dark blue box, she was shocked to see a ring with two hearts on it. One was a big pink heart with a small blue heart on top of it with a diamond on it."this is for you, I wanted you to have because it's a sign that I'm truly faithful and committed to you natalia. You are the girl that I want to be with for the rest of my life." Kaito said looking at her smiling .Natalia was speechless, she had a big smile on her face as she put on the ring on her right ring finger. "thank you kaito, I really appreciate it and I'm also committed to you as well." She said at last, as she gently pulled him to a hug followed by a kiss on the lips.

Natalia felt like she had her life complete. Being with kaito was the best thing for her. Kaito was so happy to meet a interesting, tough, sweet and kind girl like natalia. But he has something to hide form here that he thinks she won't accept and dump him for good. As kaito tries to drop hints about the power that he possess natalia doesn't seem to pick up on was very scared to tell her. Especially the fact that he knew that she was part demon. He sooner or later he would have to tell her. But thought if she was the one who figured it out then he would be in the clear. The power he possed was so strong it was simliar combination of natalia, ichigo, renji and for senna and shinji their relationship is off to a fantatsic start, even though their stupid actions brough them together. shinji felt so happy as if the missing hole in his heart has been filled completely.

Senna wears a nice jewl encrusted ring that shinji had bought her. it cost him his entire allowance but it was worth it. senna was so happy espically about saturday coming real soon. she has something total speical planned for him and knows that he as the same thought about what to get form that hannah was really excited about tommrow, it was her very first offical date with ulquiorra. and it will be speical now that they living together. as it was getting late hannah was too excited that she didnt want to go to bed. but she knew she had to if she was going to be well rested for the big day.


	13. The most magical night

Chapter 13

It was Friday night as Hannah and ulquiorra got ready for their date. They took turns using the bathroom as they got ready. Hannah wore a pink tube top with a black jacket to cover up, blue shorts. Along with checkered knee-high socks and leather black high heel boots. As her hair was straightened and down, followed by wearing pink and sliver make up ending with some jewelry that she while he was in his gigai he fixed and straightened his hair, and then he wore an all-black outfit. As he thought he wanted to make it simple. After they were both ready, ulquiorra handed her a bouquet of red, white and pink roses since those were her favorite combinations and gave her a necklace that was engraved. She was so happy that she fined a great guy like him. They headed out of the apartment and to go to their dinner that he had planned for them.

"I'm really looking forward to this ulqui" Hannah said excited. "It will be a magical and fun night" he said with a smile. As they went for a walk in the area where their dinner reservation was, a six year old girl was walking to the meet up with her mom on the other side of the intersection but a drunk driver was driving so far and didn't even noticed the girl. Ulquiorra broke away from Hannah as he sondio over to the girl with so much speed he brought her over to the other side and back to Hannah within seconds."Wow, didn't know you can move that fast" said Hannah. "There's a lot that you don't know about cutie" he said winking at her. As she giggled, they continue to hold hands and walk to the restuant. Some cosplay fans come running up to with autographs, and their cameras ready. "Like omg no way! You're the real deal ulquiorra cifer and Hannah Covington. Can we please have your autograph and picture" said one of the girls dressed up as Hannah in her soul reaper form. "Uh...sure" they both said as they took the time to this for their devoted fans.

They knew that if they didn't hurry, they will miss their dinner reservation. They kindly excused themselves, as they distracted their fans and started running and eventually made it just in time before they miss it. "I guess, this the price we have to pay for being famous" said Hannah as if she didn't like the spotlight. But she liked it anyway and learned how to deal with it. Ulquiorra on the other hand thought it was kind of childish and meaningless. But he didn't care because he loved Hannah so much that he would do anything for they walked inside the resultant, they checked in and went to their private table that ulquiorra had arranged. "This place is so fancy. How can you afford it?" she asked. "I sort of stole some money for grimmjow. I had half of the money for it but needed more. But no worries I replace it so he won't tell the difference." He said. "I see, anyway what shall we get?" she said changing the subject. "I'm getting the chef's special, what about you?" he asked her. She looked through the menu and found what she wanted and said looking back at him "I'll have steak, with baked potato and soup".

In about two mins their waiter showed up ready to take their order. Ulquiorra told the waiter what they wanted and added lava flow with rum in it. The waiter was too scared to question him so he did what he was told and got the drinks for them. Shortly after their food had arrived ready for them to eat. Hannah was so amazed that ulquiorra can be so persuasive; as they ate their food had a nice conversation going and happy that nothing could spoil their night. Or so they thought. Nearly the end, they feel presence of hollows in the area."Why does this have to happen now" Hannah said slightly complaining. Ulquiorra stood up silently before he left he turned around to see her and say "I'll put an end to this". Hannah ran to him and grabbed his hand and said while looking down "please be careful, I don't want to lose you". He looked at her, raised her head to face him and he kissed her passionately and said "I promise my love" as he hugged her and ran away. Hannah stayed behind, as she sat back down and continued finishing her dinner.

Hannah was worried that ulquiorra wasn't coming back but, she knew that he's strong. She has seen him fight before, when she was living with her father. With ulquiorra he saw that was countless hollows surrounding him, it was such a pity though. Clearly mere hollows were no match for him. He's a ranked number four. He can beat any one that stands in his way. Within minute he kills off tons of hollows with only one move. "These pieces of trash are not even a challenge. Though what puzzles me is why are they here in such big numbers." He thought to more kept coming he continued to fight he sighed in disappointment that he didn't have a decent fight for a while and this was just said. This is too easy for him to handle. He didn't want to keep Hannah waiting too long so he used a cero to clean them all up fast. Once he was done he put on his gigai again and causally walked back inside. "What happened?" she asked. "Let's just say, that those pieces of trash are no match for an espada like me" he said chuckling a bit. She smiled as she sat there, he continued to finish his food then afterwards they got dessert. As they shared a banana split everything seemed calmed.

"Finally we are alone and its peace and quiet." Hannah said with a smile. "Yup, it's nice to be out together alone." He said sweetly. She blushed tint red as she continued to eat but a whipped cream on her cheek. Ulquiorra went over to and licked off the whipped cream off her cheek. She giggled bit as it tickled. "He-he you're so sweet ulqui" said Hannah. "It's what I do cuteness" he said winking at her. As they ate their desert together ulquiorra had a special surprise for exactly midnight in the sky it wrote out "Hannah I love you and please be mine forever." Hannah smiled as she turned to ulquiorra and kissed him passionately. Ulquiorra was so happy to see that everything was going accordingly to the plan. After they had finished, he paid the bill and they walked out. As they were holding hands, they saw people staring at them in envy as to that they are the cutest couple. Hannah was so happy that have a night to all the distractions and interruptions she thought that they will have a horrible time but it actually turned out great. Ulquiorra was happy that she was having fun and so was he.

He just hopes that his boss [Hannah's father] approves and so does her mother. Ulquiorra was so happy to find a girl like Hannah. Someone that gets him and appreciates him. He feels that he can trust her one hungered percent. Hannah gazed at the stars to see that it was so amazing outside during the night; Hannah was so happy that she is with her they went they avoid cosplayers and the paparazzi as much as possible to be alone together. "So this is what famous feels like" said Hannah. "Yea always be hounded by paparazzi and fans." He said. "but we manage to make it work, and we are an excellent couple together" she said clinging to him smiling. She kind of felt that she lost him forever when she saw him dating orihime. As they walked to the north end of the karakura park as they sat on the bench gazing at the stars.

As Hannah laid down on his lap. "what a night, we wish could be out here forever" Hannah said smiling as he hold on to her. While looking at the sky, they see a shooting star. "hey look a shooting star!" said Hannah. "that is pretty, let's make a wish" ulquiorra. Each them made a wish on the shooting star. Hannah hopes and dreams that her parents will re-marry and hopes that she and ulquiorra will be together forever. Hannah looked ulquiorra in to his eyes and smiles and whispers to him before kissing him she says "I love you sweetie". He breaks gently and says "I love you too" and continues to her had such an amazing night with her boyfriend. It was so magical and exactly how she thought it would be. She was glowing with happiness as they walked home together. As it grew late. They headed home since tomorrow is another day filled with special moments for them and the other couples.


	14. seven magical moments

Chapter 14

_**DISCAIMLER: THE FOLLOWING STORY IS A COMBINATION OF ALL SEVEN COUPLES ENJOYING THEIR DAY ON VALENTINES DAY. AS AWLAYS I DO NOT OWN THE BLEACH CHARARCTS. ORIGINAL CHARACTERS THAT ARE IN HERE ARE OWNED TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS. ENJOY!**_

_**HANNAH AND ULQUIORRA'S SPEICAL DAY:**_

It's Valentine's Day, as all the couples have a lovely and remunerable day. Hannah and ulquiorra had decided to go to a restuant that they haven't been to yet. Uqluiorra's plan is to propose to her during their Valentine's Day dinner. Before meeting up with Hannah, ulquiorra goes to see natalia for advice and how to properly propose to her during the dinner. With a couple hours before he had to leave they crap a week of training. But he learned fast. He meets up with Hannah at the park. "I'm so happy that we've been together for three years" said Hannah. "Yes, and it's been the happiest three years of my life." He said. "Oh I talked with lord aizen…"he said as he paused for a moment."And? What did he say?" she responded trying to get the info out of him. "I told them that you and I together and he approved. Since I'm his leading officer in the military. He assigned me to be your bodyguard but also he's happy that you and I have found love." Ulquiorra explained. "that's amazing. I remembered when I was alive he used to, always be so protective and when I would go on dates. He would always spy on me. He's a good father but to me, at that time he was so protective it was suffocating." Hannah said explaining the difference how he used to act.

As the two took the car to drive to the restuant seeing that it was about a forty minute drive. Hannah played her favorite song which was Living Your Dreams by Raini Rodriguez, ulquiorra smiled as she sang along to the radio. Hannah looked to him and blushed tint red. She continued to sing as she relaxed in the passenger seat. Soon after, they arrive at their destination but arrived four minutes early. To kill time they checked out some stores in the area. "Everything is going accordingly to the plan" ulquiorra thought to himself. Hannah was so excited to see what he had they looked through the stores, Hannah decided to get a small snack while ulquiorra went to pick out a special rose for her. When she returned, she saw ulquiorra walking towards her while hiding something behind his back. "what are you hiding?" she asked curiously. "It's part of the surprise that I have planned for you today" he said with a smile. He gives her a bouquet of red and white flowers as he knew those are her favorite. "aww ulqui your so sweet" she said smiling as she hold the bouquet.

"thanks, but that's not all. There's more to come my love" he said winking her while smiling. When it was time, they headed to the restuant and checked in. once they had their table, they looked at the menu, ordered what they wanted. And waited for the food to arrive. "what other surprises do you have for me you silly cutie" she said giggling a bit. "heh, you'll see baby" he said chucking a bit. Once the food had arrived, they started eating as the waiter came by and swiftly handed ulquiorra the box which contained an eight karat diamond engagement had waited long enough, as he cleared his throat and said "Hannah, we've been together for a long time now, and I've decided that I want to be with you for the rest of my life. You are the reason why I had found love. I love you my dear sweet Hannah. Would you please do me the honor of being my wife?" he holds out the ring as he was down on one knee. Everyone around them was so shocked to see such a romantic moment. Hannah was speechless as she was crying tears of joy. She finally says "yes, ulquiorra I would love to be your wife". Ulquiorra puts on the ring on her left ring finger as he stood up and kissed her passionately.

Everyone around cheered them on. Once the excitement toned down Hannah and ulquiorra continued to finish their food followed by getting desert. "ulqui this is best day ever thank you for surprising me" said Hannah smiling. "you're welcome sweetie I love you" he said smiling as he kissed her softly. Hannah kissed him back, broke away gently and said "I love you too". It was simply a romantic day for the both of them to remember.

_**Shinji and senna's memorable day:**_

This is the first time; shinji and senna celebrate valentine's day together. Both of them are very nervous about today. But shinji is such a romantic person as he had planned out a day filled with awesome activities. As he got dressed he fixed up his a hair and started leave his house and walk to senna's home to pick her was all set as she waited in the on the porch steps. She sees him in a distance as she got up and ran to him to give him a hug. "shinji, I'm so happy to see you!" senna said happily as she hugged him. "I'm happy to see you my love and happy valentine's day" he said with smile. "hehe, happy valentine's day. So what shall we do today?" she asked. "that is a surprise" he said being sneaky. She loved surprises as they hold hands and walked to the cosplay karaoke box. "I've never been here before." She said. "oh really? Well then you in for a great excitement" he said with a grin.

As they walked in they started choose a cosplay outfit. As they dressed as tamaki and Haruhi form ouran high school host club. "This is so cool, what should we sing?" she asked. "Anything we want." He said totally excited. Senna chooses a sings sakura kiss by chieko kawabe for the anime ouran high school host club. Shinji was impressed with her singing, as he sang along with her. Once she was done shinji goes next as he sang rolling star by yui. Senna sat down as she watches him sing. Senna enjoyed watching shinji rock out to his favorite he had finished singing, they went to genki sushi together. "this is my first time coming here" she said "really?" he said surprised. "yup, always pass by this place but never really went inside. I can't afford it" she said explaining. "well, now you will have a nice experience, because this is where we are having for dinner" he said winking at her. As she blushed a bit and smiled they walked inside to check in followed by getting a table since he made a reservation.

Once they got their water, they started eating food that was on the conveyer belt. Senna didn't want to seem too hungry and mindlessly grab things. So she just grabbed only green and yellow plates. As he got green, yellow and red plates. Senna loved the food there, since it was her first time. Shinji ordered a big meal but split it with senna, she was so happy to have met such a cute, sensitive man like him. Who enjoys things she liked. For them today was a complete success, they did everything they wanted to do but more importantly spend time together as well.

_**Momo and toshiro's special moment:**_

The thought of being engaged was simply the best day of their lives. What more can they ask for? As they celebrated Valentine's Day. Toshiro and momo ask a request form the head captain to go to the world of the living. When the request was approved they put on their gigais as started heading out in to the senkaimon gate. "I can't wait for our date lil'shiro" said momo excited. "yup, it's going to be magical" he said smiling. Normally he hated being called "lil'shiro" or by his first name, especially when ichigo does since he's with the girl of his dreams he allowed it. As they walked through the Dangai Precipice World, the hold hands as they chat about how everything was going perfectly in their lives. Once they had reached to the other end. They walked out as they gate closed behind them. "what shall we do first? It's not every day the head captain lets us do this sort of thing." Said momo. "I'd say before we go to our dinner, which is at six o'clock we can spend this time exploring" said toshiro.

As he saw that it was already one o'clock. With that they decided to check out the mall. Clearly momo was excited because it was her first time to go the mall in the world of the living especially to be with her finance. Toshrio didn't really care for going to the mall. But knew that momo didn't come there before so he's dealing with it and lets her have a great experience. As they enter countless stores to look at things, she finally decides to buy something that appealed to her in one of the stores. She went to the cashier to pay for a lovely outfit that she felt was pretty and something she can use also felt that it was a nice outfit well. After leaving the clothing store, they went to the food court grab an early snack before heading out to look at other stuff and afterwards to their dinner that was reserved for them. As they got to the food court, momo was amazed to see such amazing food. Whereas toshiro had ate here before. Toshiro orders himself and momo some strawberry smoothies.

Once they had got their drinks they continued to walk around the mall. By the time it was five twenty, they started to head on out to a fancy new restuant that was recommended by isshin kurosaki. It was where he would take masaki to dinner when they dated. As they made it on time they got seated at a private table, they looked at the menu deciding on want they wanted to eat. The waiter had come by to take their order followed by getting something to drink. About two or three minutes later their food had arrived. As they started eating they had a great the conversation they talked about plans for the wedding, which should be in it, and where they wanted to go for their honeymoon. It was the best day they've had yet. And there's more to come as their preparations for the wedding and the actual wedding grow closer and closer. Momo and toshrio had the best time together.

_**Ichigo and orihime's relaxing yet romantic day:**_

Orihime never expected to have a baby during senior year of high school. And she certainly wasn't expecting to have twin boys. Ichigo and orihime are excited to have them come soon in to this world. The thought of having a second and third generation soul reapers made her smile. Because she knew they would be like ichigo and her. Knowing that she has everyone supporting her and helping her. She felt that she can handle it. But what annoyed her most, was that everyone that she either knew or didn't know kept telling her what to of those people suggested to her give up her sons for adoption. Since the option of abortion was already too late. She was seven months pregnant, in about a week or so her boys will be born. As she was getting ready for her lunch date with ichigo, masaki had let her use the clothes she wore when she was pregnant with ichigo, yuzu and Karin. But even thought her clothes seemed bit out of style. She and orihime worked together and made it look super cute and original for her to wear that fit her taste of fashion. "Wow, masaki. This looks fantastic!" said orihime amazed at the work they had done.

"Yup, it's fun working projects like this with you orihime" masaki said with a smile. Orihime looked at her and smiled since this is actually the first time she ever got to do something fun with an adult that wasn't her mother or father. With so much excitement orihime felt the boys kick. Few tear drops fell as her bangs were covering her eyes. She had a faint smile and said "my sweet baby boys are coming".Masaki went to her and hugged her saying "don't worry orihime, everything will be alright." Orihime nodded as she softly break free from the hug and wiped her tears. Ichigo comes home from doing errands in his new car. That he paid for with a new job that he has. "There are my awesome mom and beautiful girlfriend" he said entering room. Orihime smiled as went to give him a hug. After she helped ichigo bring in the bags, they out to lunch as the most fanciest restuant in town that was recommend by his parents.

"Wow how did your parents find this place ichigo?" orihime asked amazed. "They used to come here all the time when they dated." He said with a smile. "I can't wait for our sons to be born" orihime said super excited. "What should we name them?" ichigo asked. "I was thinking Blake and drake." She said. "That's interesting. Okay lets go with that" said ichigo liking the idea. As they looked at the menu, they decided to get something that was both good and for orihime's sake because, she wanted to keep her figure and not go overboard. Once their waitress had arrived, they told her what they wanted. Along with what to drink. When the waitress left, both ichigo and orihime had a great conversation. But it was mostly about, their future, their sons, and waiting to have kids again but this time after they had been married. The food arrived, as they ate. They continued to have another great conversation. Followed by taking pictures and having a great time. To them this was the best day they had together. And can't wait for next year. Dangai Precipice World Dangai Precipice World

_**Natalia and kaito's best day:**_

This is was the first time, that kaito and natalia have a day to themselves together. After everything they have been through. And she remembered what Hannah had told her. Which was that kaito only accepts gifts form the person he loves the most. Neither one prepared for this special day, natalia was clueless on what to get him, so she calls up Hannah for advice, as she was told that she and kaito are best friends.

_**The phone call between Hannah and natalia:**_

_***the phone rings***_

_**Hannah: hello?**_

_**Natalia: hey Hannah it's me natalia**_

_**Hannah: oh he, what's up?**_

_**Natalia: I need your help; I'm going out with kaito today. And I don't know what to get him.**_

_**Hannah: I see, well he likes, normal teenage things, like video games, skateboards, cologne, etc. **_

_**Natalia: cool, thanks Hannah. **_

_**Hannah: anytime. **_

_**Natalia: do you think it's possible that kaito would get me anything?**_

_**Hannah: yes**_

_**Natalia: okay well I'll talk to you later then **_

_**Hannah: okay bye **_

_**Natalia: bye **_

_***they both hang up***_

Natalia puts her phone near her, as she got ready. She goes through her closet to find the perfect the outfit. That wasn't too revealing but cute. Soon she finds a red halter top, blue shorts and sneakers. She fixed up her hair as she had it down. She wore light make-up. Followed by putting on jewelry and grabbing her gift for him that she had found lying around in her house. And texted kaito that she was ready. When he replayed back that he was on his way she went outside to the porch and waited for him. About two minutes later kaito had arrived wearing a blue checkered shirt, black jeans with he held a bouquet of flowers that she liked. "This is for you natalia" he said holding out the bouquet of red, white and pink roses. "Oh, kaito. Thank you. You're so sweet to remember that I liked this combination" she said smiling taking the roses. "And here's your gift" she said. "You got me something?" he asked surprised. "Yup, here you go" she said reaching the gift in her purse and hands it to him.

She was scared that he wouldn't take it. But kaito did take it and said "thanks natalia." He looked at her smiling, as he opened it. It was a rare game that was so hard to find. "Whoa where did you get this?" he asked. "Oh it was my brother's. He doesn't play it anymore." She said. "This is awesome, I've been looking for this game but it was sold out." He said hugging her. She smiled and as she hugged him they hold hands they walk in to town, to hang out. Natalia was the kind of girl that's down to earth, and goes with the flow. Kaito loved her personality. So laid back, and just want to have fun. They decided, to go to the street fair. As they arrived, they checked out the scenery. Kaito goes to one of the booths and sees something that natalia would love. He goes up to one of them and plays the game to win her a life-size plushie of ichigo kurosaki in soul reaper form.

Natalia stayed on the side lines, watching kaito play the darts game. When kaito won the clerk gave him the plushie and so he gave it to natalia. "Here you go" kaito said smiling. "Aww thanks you're so sweet" she said smiling and slightly blushing as she hold it close. As they spend the entire day and half of the night there. Both of them had a fantastic time. Especially because they got to be tougher with nothing to worry about. Natalia was so happy to find someone like kaito. They had best time together, they didn't need to do anything fancy. Being together, and just doing something they love is good enough. After all he excitement, kaito took her home. And on the porch, he holds her close and gently kissed her. She blushed deeply as she holds him and kissed him back. And they can't wait to do it again real soon.

_**Renji and rukia's day off:**_

For the first time ever the head captain, has let the soul reapers of the thirteen court guard squads to have a day off. Renji and rukia hang out in the squad six barracks. Lying in each other's arms. "Isn't this great, a day for ourselves. We can do anything we want" said renji. "Yup, why don't we do something special" suggested rukia. "What did you have in mind?" he asked. "Well, how about we go to the world of the living?" she suggested again. "Don't you think we spend too much there rukia" he said.

"Well then you think of something genius" said rukia ruffling his hair. "How about we go training for a bit and then afterwards we go to the hot springs" he suggested. "Okay, let's go do that" she smiling holding him close. He nodded as they got up and got dressed. They went to the training grounds that rukia and orihime used to prepare for the upcoming winter battle with sosuke aizen. "You ready for our training session babe?" asked renji. "Always" said rukia with a they both reached their swords they started to have their training session. Neither one of them took it easy on each other. They both took it seriously, but also had fun with it. About three hours later they were both exhausted. As they walked back to the squad six barracks they took a quick shower together and headed down to the hot springs. "Ah, this is so relaxing" said rukia. "Indeed, it's like the aches and pains are slowly melting away" said renji. Rukia nodded in agreement as they stayed there for the next three hours.

After they had a great time in the hot springs they went down to the mess hall to get some late lunch/ early dinner. "I have to say today is actually fun" said rukia. "I agree, it's not every day we get to do something like this." He said with a smile. At the mess hall, they grabbed their favorite food. And it's amazing how the head captain could do this for them. It seems like he has a soft side. Today was actually the greatest day they've had yet. It's been years since they could do something like this. They can't wait to do this again. That is if the head captain would ever allow it.

_**Kon and jade's dream come true: **_

Some say true love is in the eye of the beholder. But for this couple true love meant being with someone, who shares the same interests as you. A lot people thought that mod souls were made for one purpose to help the soul society for combat. But actually for this couple. Kon and jade had found each other and was given a chance to be human in their own bodies and have fate deicide on what they should do with their lives. as today was valentine's day, kon and jade wanted it to be special. but neither of them knew what to do. so they ask help form orihime and ichigo. orihime takes jade to find the perfect outfit, get her hair done and find something special for kon and ichigo figure out where to take jade and find a good gift for her. "i dont know ichigo. this seems like we are going way over board with the present thing" said kon. "dont worry i know what I'm doing. she likes classy things." he said. " obviously you weren't paying attention. i told you she likes things that are hand made, and not too expensive. she's really down to earth and sweet." said kon. "wow, you really like this girl. dont you kon" said ichigo surprised that he's changed a lot. "yup, I've never met a girl like her. normally i would flirt with every girl that i see. but jade..she's different" he said smiling and day dreaming a bit. "somebody is in love" ichigo said teasing him a bit. "s-shut up! and just help me figure out the perfect date for me and her" kon said slightly blushing.

At the mall orihime and jade are shopping. "what do you like most about kon jade?" orihime asks. "well kon, is very sweet, kind, his eyes are so dreamy. and his voice is so cool and soft" she said smiling. "all that's so sweet. and you dont care if he's perverted?" she asked. "i dont care, i think it makes him even more sexier and mysterious." she said. orihime saw that jade and kon are the perfect match. when ichigo texted orihime that everything was all set. jade and orihime went back to her place. got dressed. by the time it was five o' clock, ichigo droved home with they got inside kon was blown away when he saw jade. ichigo and orihime was so happy that got them together and planned out a great evening. ichigo dropped them off an amusement park. " this looks really fun!" jade said so pumped. "yup, what ride do you want to go on first?" kon asked. "how about the roller coaster?" she suggested. kon nodded as he held her hand .as they waited in line they a such a great time taking pictures together, and talked about each other's day. through the night they had a fantastic time, doing everything they loved. but then their fun time had to be put on pause.

for great danger was happening. "w-what's going on?" jade said scared. "you are wanted for deposing. you are no longer needed for combat." said a new soul reaper. the new soul reaper was not informed that kon and jade have been place under the head captain's special operation to have them be human and be useful for any type of combat. " what are you talking about I'm still in combat!" she said soul reaper didn't believe her. "STAY AWAY FORM HER!" said kon angrily. kon starts to fight off the new soul reaper. jade was scared, she didn't want to lose the love of her life. over time captain byakuya comes to the rescue and saw kenpatchi's new member. "what is going on here" byakuya asked. "captain kuchiki, we need your help. this lunatic is trying to kills us" said kon. "captain kuchiki, they need to be eliminated" said the new soul reaper. "clearly you have not been briefed about the announcement the head captain had made. these mod souls have been re instated to combat. furthermore, these two have been decided to have a normal life as fate will decide on their lives." he continued.

"my deepest apologies. i was unaware of the matter" said the soul reaper as he apologized to kon and jade. as byakuya and the soul reaper left, kon and jade went back to their date. so far everything was going well. jade was so happy to have a sweet, caring and strong man like kon. when it grew late kon and jade decided to do something extra special and went to have a picnic under the stars on near the lake. as they look out to the sea and enjoyed the scenery, kon leaned in and kissed her. she blushed deeply and kissed him back. this was truly a dream come true for them. and it was all thanks to ichigo and orihime for helping them plan such a great day.


	15. the start of new beginning

Chapter 15

What seemed like a normal day was just another semi-normal routine for ichigo and orihime. All the preparations for their children were ready. Orihime was seven months pregnant. Each day was a living hell, with constant fighting and arguing with ichigo. But with each fight and argument the outcome was they still loved each other. They are just thinking about what is best for their twin sons. "I can't believe that we are having twin sons" said orihime.

"Yea, but then again, we can manage. Because they will have a beautiful mother" he said softly. "Oh ichi, you're so sweet, and they will have a strong yet sensitive loving and caring father." Said orihime blushing. "Heh thanks hime" he said blushing and smiling. waiting for their kids was coming to a close, she could feel the twins kicking, and every now and then she had slight aches on her side. "Ichigo…they are coming" she said in a worried tone as she held her tummy. "Don't worry, I will never leave your side orihime" he said gently as he placed his hand on hers while she was holding her tummy. She looked at him as her eyes started to tear up a bit. He gently wiped her tears as he kissed her softly on her forehead and hugged her. The moment that they knew about their kids is coming. and the life they knew will be forever changed….

how will they manage to keep orihime alive? will she make it through the labor?

To be continued...


	16. Welcome to the new world

Chapter 16

_**Previously on chapter 15: **_

"**Don't worry, I will never leave your side orihime" he said gently as he placed his hand on hers while she was holding her tummy. She looked at him as her eyes started to tear up a bit. He gently wiped her tears as he kissed her softly on her forehead and hugged her. The moment that they knew about their kids is coming…. **

A week later orihime was doing her normal routines, everything seemed okay. Until she went to go brush her hair. While she was brushing her hair. She felt something strange, her eyes widened. "it can't be…not today…" she thought to herself. She looked down and saw puddle of water on the ground. She started to back away slowly dropping the hair brush. Then she tried to grab on to something, but ended up on the floor clenching her stomach in pain. "ICHIGO! SOMEONE ANYONE HELP ME!" she screamed out Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki along with ichigo came to her aid, "oh my god…" they all said in unison. "ichigo its time…" orihime said in a painful/excited/worried tone. Ishiin and masaki helped orihime up as they led her to the car. "wait, there's no way we can get to the hospital in time." Said ichigo. "then what do you suggest we do?" asked masaki. "we need to take to inside the clinic. Its quicker and we can others to help us out" said Ishiin.

As they took her inside the clinic they had to make do with what they already had. Ichigo called up uryuu to get all the medical things ichigo's dad needed also he requested squad four to help out as well. Even though it was short notice ichigo was scrambling to get help for orihime. Within a couple hours orihime was in the clinic room as she was screaming in pain. When helped arrived, everything was set to bring her sons in to this stayed in the room with her, as promised he wouldn't leave her side. As the preparations were ready orihime could hold it any longer but she didn't really need to. "okay orihime get ready" said Ishiin and captain unohana in unison. Within a couple of hours orihime screamed continuously as she pushed out her first child. She clenched ichigo's hand so hard that he was starting try to keep it together without blowing his top.

"okay that's good I can see the head, keep pushing" said Ishiin as he was ready get the newborn child as captain unohana was standing by cleanse the babies and heal orihime. After about three minutes the first child was born. Orihime and ichigo decided to name him daisuke. As she had some time to breath. She slowly let go of ichigo's hand. But then she started screaming again as her second child was on the way. "okay orihime to give a big push." Said Ishiin. Orihime nodded as she held ichigo's hand super hand and started to scream again and she pushed with all her might. The second child was half way out,"okay one final push" Ishiin said. Orihime gave her final push as her second child born. The name they choose for their second son is sasuke. Orihime closed her eyes as she loosed the grip on ichigo's hand. "o-orihime?" ichigo looked at her. Her head flopped to one side. Ichigo instantly thought that she could be asleep. He continued to stare at her. When she was breathing normally, ichigo sighed in relief knowing that she was just resting.

Captain unohana stepped in as she restored orihime's spiritual pressure and started to heal her. As Ishiin cleansed the twins and made sure they are healthy with the help of ryuken. By the time it was five o' clock orihime woke up as she saw ichigo holding daisuke and masaki was holding sasuke. "look who came to our world" ichigo said softly. Orihime smiled as she saw her two healthy boys. Masaki gave sasuke to orihime so she could hold her son. "they have your smile" said ichigo smiling. "and they have your eyes" said orihime giggling a their friends came inside they were so happy for ichigo and orihime they are sons have arrived safely and healthy. Starting tomorrow was more living hell. Orihime was going to miss months' worth of school. But masaki decided to help orihime. Orihime will continue to stay home for a certain amount of days and ichigo offered to help her with her missing assignments. Everything was set, everyone is willing to help orihime get back on her feet and make sure she graduates on time.


	17. making it work out

Chapter 17

Now that there two sons have been brought in to this world. Orihime is just figuring things out, so does ichigo too. They realized it's not ready to be a teen parent. Every two hours one of them wakes up to check on their sons. It's either because they are hungry, fussy, or thirsty. But they are not doing this alone. Masaki and Ishiin are helping them; most parents kick out their teens that have babies. But ichigo's parents were were willing to help them out after everything they been through. Including dealing with hollows. Since ichigo is the one going to school, he goes to all the classes that he has with orihime and the classes they don't have together. He goes to get his and hers missing assignments. Ichigo didn't want orihime to feel overwhelmed. So he's taking the liberty to do her assignments. He knew that he would be dead tired trying to do mountains of missing work and on top of that taking care of his sons and soul reaper duty. There friends knew that it was going to be tough.

So they are chipping in to help out. Rukia and renji handle the soul reaper duties, uryuu and chad help out with the assignments when ichigo needs to break away to take care of his sons. That is true friendship. Friends those are willing to help you no matter what the cost. Orihime saw that ichigo was stressed. "Hey ichi, why don't you take a break and go hang out with keigo and renji" she said softly as she was holding daisuke."I wish could, but I have to do this work for the both of us. So we can graduate on time" he said. "But if you keep working yourself. Eventually you will snap. And I don't want that to happen. Just take a break, when you do your mind will be fresh to come back to this later" said orihime helping her boyfriend. "What about the boys?" he asked. "Don't worry, your mom and I can take care of them. Now go and have fun" she said with a smile, ichigo nodded with a smile as he stood up.

He took his phone and called up his friends to hang out. Sure having the kids will be a little tough on our plans. But all work and no fun is pretty dull even for a teen parent. As ichigo was seen getting ready to head out he went over to orihime, he kissed her good bye and did the same to his sons. "Have fun sweetie" she said happily. "Thanks hime" he said waving back at her as he left. Orihime held her son daisuke as she went in to the nursery to check on sasuke. Sasuke was sound asleep, as she went to go fed daisuke. She was completely masaki went to check on her. She offered to take over as orihime gets some rest. So she goes to her room as she lay down and ended up taking a well restful four hour nap. When she woke up she saw that ichigo was already home. "Hey sleepy head" he said jokingly. "Heh hi ichi" she said softly. "How was your day with your friends" she asked sitting up on the bed. "Pretty awesome actually. I forgot how fun it was ha-ha" ichigo said. Orihime giggles, she was so thrilled that ichigo had fun with his friends.

The boys were in the nursery playing, we decide to go out to dinner and bring daisuke and sasuke. " This is going to be fun. A night out with our sons" said orihime. "Yea, and the best part is that nothing can ruin this" said ichigo. When they had arrived at their destination, they went inside. Got a place to sit down and order their food. Everyone around them awed as they saw their cute twin sons. Staying home with her sons was so amazing for ichigo was worried for nothing. When they were done with dinner they drove back home. As they got inside they carried the boys to their room to sleep. And for them to sleep as well. It seemed like everything was going accordingly to the plan but sooner or later, orihime had to go back to school.


	18. first day back, good or bad thing?

Chapter 18

After about 3 months orihime goes back to school half way caught up with her assignments. Orihime was both scared and relieved that she was almost caught up with her assignments. But then she would have to endure rude comments about why she left. Ichigo was always at her side. There was a rumor that was going on such as ichigo was going to leave orihime and find someone better. She endures slight pain as her hormones start to return to bets were made on how long they were going to be together since they have their sons. Orihime and ichigo just shrugged it off. They didn't care about immature things like that. Their love has been stronger than ever. "Hey orihime, welcome back" said tatsuki. "Oh thanks tatsuki. Haven't seen you in a long time." She said happily. "Yea, wanna hang out this weekend?" she asked. "Alright sure. I hope you don't mind me bringing my sons" orihime said.

"Of course you can bring them. I can't wait to see them" tatsuki said sweetly. So far orihime's day was going really well, she met up with ichigo and his friends. "Hi keigo, hi mizurio" she said happily. "Hey orihime welcome back" they said together. "It's always a nice time to see your beautiful smile" said mizurio."Aww thank you, you're so sweet" she said with a smile. It was good to see her best friends. But what she had to endure was the constant questions her classmates asked in all of her classes. She was so fed up with all the rumors and bets that she heard about. But she knew that it was just immature, so she tried to relax, later in the day, ichigo and orihime took off during lunch time to check on their kids.

Another rumor was going around school on why they left school during lunch. Some day they went to find a private place to have sex again. But tatsuki showed them straight, because she was also fed up with the immature stuff and knew that ichigo and orihime would never do anything that caused more pain to their lives. Whey got home; they saw the Ishiin and masaki were taking care of the kids. As yuzu and Karin were playing with him. When they realized that they got it covered, they kissed their sons as they went back to they arrived there was only two minutes left of lunch time. Until their last couple of classes started. Luckily though masaki had lunch ready for them, so they took that with them and ate at school. By the time school was over they headed home again. To change that is, and hang out with their friends. Orihime got her sons dressed up as she was bringing them out to the mall with tatsuki. As orihime drove, she put a move on for her kids to watch. After they had arrived to the mall, she met up with tatsuki and hung out half of the then trouble started as hollows were in their area. "Tatsuki could you watch daisuke and sasuke for me. I'm going to handle this" she said. "Alright, be careful orihime" tatsuki said. As orihime nodded she ran off to fight the hollow. It was risky because she was recovering and ichigo wasn't hear the hollow siting. When orihime encounters the hollow, she took a deep breath to calm down and channel her energy.

She knew handling hollows that were weak such as the one facing her. Was something she could definitely defeat. As she stood tall, she got in position aimed for the hollow and said "tsubaki kontenkishun I reject!". When tsubaki was released, he went flying as he cut the hollow in half. Orihime was pleased with the outcome. That long period of time not using her powers actually made her stronger. Orihime felt stronger, but at the same time kind of weak. Since she hasn't been doing training lately. As she returned to tatsuki and her sons, she sees them playing at the indoor playground."Aww you guys look together" she said happily. "Thanks, they are so fun to be with" said tatsuki. Tatsuki and orihime talk together as they watched daisuke and sasuke play together. Meanwhile at the street fair ichigo hangs out with his friends, "this is fun, us guys hanging out" said keigo. "Yea I know right. It awesome" said ichigo. After four hours ichigo came home seeing orihime with their sons. "Hey sweetie" he said . "Oh hey honey how was your day?" she asked him. "it was great actually, spend time with the guys and yours?" he said.

"It was awesome I hung out with tatsuki and the boys played together." She said with a smile. After a long day of fun, orihime and ichigo took their sons to the bathroom and give them a bath then off to bed for them. Ichigo and orihime were so happy and giggled as their sons play together in the tub. "aww they are so cute" giggled orihime as she was cleaning sasuke and ichigo was cleaning daisuke. The boys had their fun, when they were done. They got them cleaned and dry. Put on their pj's and sent them off to bed. "good boys sweet dreams" said orihime."sleep well boys, we have a fun day planned out for you two tomorrow. " said ichigo smiling as they kissed their sons good night. As they left the room they went to their room to watch TV for a while before going to bed. Hoping that tomorrow will be fun and stress free.


	19. a family outing gone wrong

Chapter 19

Next day orihime and ichigo decided to their sons to the park together and relax on such a beautiful day. The seemed so perfected since ichigo and orihime were off form their part time jobs working at a local diner that pays really well. While at home they grab a quick snack, got the boys ready in to the car seats and started to head out to the park. "This is going to be so much fun" said orihime.

"Yup, especially because we are off and can spend some time with our beloved sons" he said with a smile. As they headed off to the beach. Ichigo and her felt some strange spiritual pressure. But then again it was minor so it wasn't something for them to be worried about. Or so they thought. Once they had arrived, the choose a place to set up and got their sons ready. Followed by putting on sun screen. About forty feet away from the beach. The doctor was time traveling yet again to find himself in karakura town, japan."By my calculations I should have been back home already. I wonder where I am" thought the doctor. He starts to wander around asking people on the streets to help him out but he didn't succeed. To everyone one else he was a mere tourist. Back at the beach, all seemed clam and peaceful. Orihime and her sons make a sand castle together has ichigo watched them and made sure no one would go near them. But then the spiritual pressure they felt earlier came back, but stronger than before. "What the hell is going on?! This spiritual pressure is incredible" ichigo thought.

Orihime felt it too but tried to stay happy for her sons as they were having fun. Ichigo got up looking around trying to figure out what the heck was going on. Then the doctor soon arrives at the beach and goes to the smoothie bar to get something to drink. As he got a drink he saw man with orange hair looking around crazy. Soon after a menos grande appeared. "Bloody hell? What is that?!" said the he ran to ichigo. "Who the hell are you and you can see that?" said ichigo as he transformed in to a soul reaper. "Of course I can see it. Kind of hard to miss. And there's no time to explain. We need to save that girl over there" the doctor said. Orihime grabbed her sons as she ran. She didn't want them to be involved by this since they were still young. "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" yelled ichigo as he held his zanpato. The effect only left a scratch on the menos grande.

The doctor uses a special ability that he learned and just walked up the menos grande and started to use his ability. The menos grande starts to shoot a cero. Ichigo pushed him out of the way "YOU FUCKING STUPID?! ITS SHOOTING A CERO YOU NEED TO GET AWAY!" said ichigo as he took him off to the side. The doctor saw that its target was really orihime and her sons. "It's not me it's after it's her!" he said. Ichigo looked and saw orihime, daisuke and sasuke. He was scared he didn't want lose them. Ichigo faced his enemy and released his bankai but he barely dodged the cero. The doctor stepped in and started to his skill again. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ITS COMPLETE SUICIDE!" said ichigo."Trust me I know what I'm doing" the doctor said. Orihime looked back and saw someone helping ichigo. She tripped and fell still holding her sons. She puts up a barrier to keep them safe. As the doctor used a special method he learned. It killed the menos grande slowly as ichigo got up and used his bankai to slash it in half. Ichigo ran to orihime. "Orihime are you and the boys okay?" he asked concerned. "We're fine. I put up the barrier" she said. "Good..." he said in relief. "Who's that over there" she asked. "That's the doctor, he helped me save you" ichigo explained. Orihime looked kind of confused.

"Ello ma'am is your and those boys okay?" he asked. "Yes I'm fine thank you for your help. My sons and I are grateful" she said smiling. "So doctor what you do" asked ichigo. "I'm a time traveler. I should be going I shouldn't tamper with the fragment of time. " He said started to leave. "Okay, but before you would you like to join us to lunch?" offered orihime. "That's very kind of you but I must be going. I'll visit again soon" he said. As he opened a portal back to his hometown and waved goodbye. Ichigo and orihime waved good bye as the continued they day out together at the that day they went out, to watch a movie together. For the sake of their kids they watched hotel Transylvania. By the time it was nine o'clock at night, they drove home put the boys in to bed, and they both watched TV for a while before going to bed. Starting tomorrow they help their friends Hannah and ulquiorra plan out their wedding.


	20. planning the wedding day H&U

Chapter 20

Today is great as Hannah and ulquiorra sit at a table with a marriage planner. To plan out their wedding of their dreams. "I'm so excited" said Hannah. "I know right it's going to be fun and magical with the one I love" he said. Hannah blushed as he was being such a romantic. "Okay so how many people are you going invite" asked Jessica Moore. "We say about two hundred people. Because it's mostly family and friends and co-workers." Said Hannah. "Alright and what do you plan on serving at the reception?" she asked again."We decided on a buffet of both mine and hers favorite foods. Along with food form around the world." Said ulquiorra. As Jessica wrote that down she goes down the list of things they needed for the wedding, such as invites, thank you gifts, entertainment, and many more. It was a long process but they knew it was worth it. By the time it was twelve thirty they left the marriage consultant and went out to get lunch together.

"So my love what do you have planned later today" he asked her. "I'm meeting up with, orihime, tatsuki and natalia we going to shop to look for the perfect dress for me" Hannah responded to her fiancé. "I know it for fact that you will be gorgeous in the dress" he kissing her soft lips. "Aww thanks sweetie." She said with a smile. As they went to subway to eat orihime and tatsuki were on their way to pick up natalia and then to get Hannah to go wedding dress three minutes later they get Hannah as ulquiorra met up with the guys to get look for a tux for him. Back at the wedding shop. "Hey Hannah how about this dress" orihime asked holding out a white short cocktail dress with matching earrings and necklace. "Uh... don't you think that's a little to revealing orihime?" asked tatsuki. "Oh oops sorry heh" she said not realizing that it wasn't the best choice. "How about this one?" tatsuki asked as she hold out a strapless gown. "That's good but think, if we did dancing and there's jumping up and down involved my dress could slip and show my boobs" said Hannah. "Oh yea that's true, we don't want that to happen" said natalia.

After about four hours of searching natalia finds the perfect dress for Hannah. "Hannah what do you think of this?" asked natalia as she hold out a princess-like dress, it had straps with a white sash around it, followed by a white rose pattern. "Omg that's the one! That's the dream dress I always wanted! Thanks natalia. And thank you girls for helping me out I really appreciate it." Said Hannah as she hugged all three of them. In unison they said "your welcome." Hannah takes the dress from natalia and goes to the dressing room to try it on. Hannah knew it was absolutely all she has to do is manage her eating habits and exercise regularly so she can maintain her figure and fit in the dress good. As she went back in the dressing room to change she hands natalia the dress, and they go pay for it. They put it on reserve so that way no one takes it. Around the same time they finished ulquiorra and the guys got ulquiorra set up with his tux.

The next thing everyone was excited about was the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Everyone was excited because they wanted to go all out as it was Hannah and Uqluiorra's last day to be together as boyfriend and girlfriend. Hannah and Uqluiorra's parties were going to be at two separate clubs. Sure it was going to weird that they are going to be together. But they both made a promise to not betray each other night before of their wedding."I'm excited for the party" said Hannah. "Same here it's going to be epic" said natalia. Ulquiorra was pumped about his party that ichigo and shinji is planning for him. Even though it was kind of last minute natalia, ichigo and shinji manage to book the club they wanted along who was invited. Everybody was really looking forward to it. Will Hannah and ulquiorra keep their promise? Will danger up rise for her and her friends? Read the next chapter to find out.


	21. H & U's bachelor and bachelorette party

Chapter 21

_**Hannah's bachelorette party: **_

It's only five hours away until the party of her life. Hannah and her friends go out in town get their party dresses and look good for the awesome yet epic party for them to remember. "This party is going to sick!" Hannah said excited. "Yup only for the best for my best friend" said natalia smiling proud of the work she did. "I know for a fact that I'm so gonna get wasted tonight!" said Hannah so pumped. Natalia nodded in agreement but knew she wasn't going to drink that much. As they spent the entire day shopping and cruzing, around five o'clock they headed to the strip club. Hannah didn't know about it cuz she thought they were going to a regular blind folded Hannah. So she wouldn't see where they are heading. Once they got there orihime took off the blind fold. "What the fuck? Why are we at a strip club?" asked Hannah surprised. "This is where your party is going to be" said natalia. "But I thought we were going to a regular club" Hannah said confused. "Well, that's what we wanted you to think" she said devilishly. "Well I guess this is better." Hannah said.

As they walked inside. Hannah saw it was cooler than she expected. Soon after all their friends that she invited came as it was a girl's only party. And natalia arranged a memorable entertainment. As they put down their stuff, they saw that the employees were setting finishing up the preparations for the party and tonight's big dinner and show rush. "This all looks so glamorous girls thank you" said Hannah hugging after the party had started, as they sat near the stage, they looked at the menu to order their food. "Wow they go really all out on their menu don't they" said orihime. "Yup, maybe we should come here next time for you orihime" natalia said. "Maybe, but that is sort of late, now that I have two sons to take care of." She said. "It's never too late for a party like this orihime" said natalia. "Even though you're a teen mother, you deserve some fun" said Hannah. Soon after the entrainment arrives, as it were sexy young men dressed as anime characters.

All three of them were dressed as tamaki, Edward [tall version of him] and Takashi komuro. "Ooh yay my favorite anime crushes" said Hannah. "My princess, let me the host king show you a good time" said the tamaki striper cosplayer. As he walked up to Hannah, kissed her cheek and started strip for her. Their table swoons over how the tamaki striper cosplayer showed off his muscles. "Oh senpai, your muscles are so sexy" said Hannah half drunk. "Only for the best princess. And please call me king!" he she let him touch his flexing muscles. Then the Edward and Takashi stripers cone to their table and flirt with them as well as striping and dancing with them. Hannah was having the time of her life. Natalia who was eighty eight percent drunk suggested "hey Hannah wanna go spy on your boyfriend?". "Sure! I bet he's having a great time without me" said Hannah. As they left their party, orihime who was still sober searches up where ulquiorra is having his party.

_**Uqluiorra's bachelor party; **_

Ulquiorra and his buddies went all out for his bachelor party. They all hung out a bar that was about thirty minutes away where the girls were. "This is fucking epic!" said shinji and ichigo were totally wasted. "It's all thanks to you man" ichigo said to shinji as he planned this night. Ulquiorra loosed up and had some fun, as the stripers that they requested came by for their sexy dance of the night. He was kind of concerned about Hannah. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her. But at the same time he wanted her and him to have a good time and trust each other. "Hey ulquiorra y'know would be really interesting" said drunken ichigo.

"What?" he asked. "If the girls came by here" ichigo said. "And? What? Spy on us?" asked renji. "Fuck I don't know, probably just chill with us" said ichigo. "That would be fun. But it will be pointless of the bachelor and bachelorette parties. The point is to have a private party without your fiancé." Said shinji starting to get sober. "Who gives a shit man. It would be fucking sexy if our girls gave us lap dance drunk" said ichigo. "I would have to agree with ichigo on this you guys." Said renji. Ulquiorra nodded in agreement after thinking about after the girls arrive to the bar seeing their boyfriends and Hannah's fiancé drunk. "Oh bloody hell look that's here" said the doctor. "What should we do?" asked shinji. "Like I said let's just have some fun and get them drunk" said ichigo totally wasted. The doctor was a bit sad that they all had girls but then someone caught his eye. Little did they know that shinji planned a grand party for Hannah and ulquiorra on a boat. So this was just a preview for them. "Hey sexy how you doing" said ichigo as he pulled orihime to his lap.

She giggled, she thought it was cute and funny how he was drunk. Hannah sat with ulquiorra she was sort of tipsy. Ulquiorra was half drunk. Hannah rests her head on his shoulder. As he cuddled her. Everyone was having a great time. It seemed like whether or not they separate parties or join it together. They are having an epic time. When more entertainment arrives the manager of the club sees the internet sensation singer Hannah Covington and asked her to perform. As she took shinji with performed songs such as rolling star, D-technolife, the theme song to high school of the dead and the sakura kiss duet. Everyone loved them. Ulquiorra was impressed with her passion for singing. As they continue to drink the night away. Shinji who was now sober took them to the car so they could get to their dinner party on the star of Honolulu boat so they have even more epic fun time. "Why are we here?" asked natalia was still drunk. "We are here because it's ulquiorra and Hannah's dinner party. So we can all hang out together more" said kaito.

Natalia giggles and says drunk "tehe, oh babe your so cute when you're smart". "Aww why thank you my love" he said smiling at the fact she's drunk and he loves her like that. As some staggered to the boat with the help of friends. They enter the boat and go to the top ballroom to relax, get drunk and have a memorable time. Throughout the night, everyone is having a great time. The doctor thought that he would only visit for a short time. But as he saw that his only mode of transportation to go between worlds isn't working. He has to stay in karakura until he can figure out a way to fix hopes that during his stay here wouldn't tangle the fragment of time causing the future to be different and create chaos for everyone. As the night of partying had to come to an end everyone got miserably wasted but at the same they all had fun. Who knows what else everyone is in store for. Hannah and ulquiorra are so ready and pumped for their wedding tomorrow.


	22. Hannah and Uqluiorra's wedding

Chapter 22

The moment has finally arrived as Hannah was in a special room of the church getting ready for her wedding day. Natalia gets Hannah's make up ready as orihime, tatsuki, and senna get ready as they were the bride's maids. Natalia is the maid of honor. Ichigo's sisters are the flower girls. As hanataro was the ring bearer. Keigo, shinji and ichigo were the best man. "Omg, I'm so nervous" said Hannah. "Don't be, the man of your dreams will be waiting for you. This is a happy day" said natalia encouraging Hannah.

It wasn't long until everyone came to take their seats. The doctor came just in time to help out checking people in and help ulquiorra if he needed anything. When the espadas came to support ulquiorra they had to swear that they will not cause trouble. The wedding starts, Hannah was ready and happy. As ulquiorra stood at the altar, all the guests took their seats. The best men entered the church with the bride's maid. Next it was natalia entering as the maid of honor happy that this day had come. Then yuzu and Karin came in setting rose petals as they walked to the altar since they were the flower girls. Hanataro entered in as well as he was the ring the song "here comes the bride" starts playing Hannah enters. Everyone respectfully stood up and saw her walk to the altar .ulquiorra was happy to see her in the most beautiful dress he ever laid his eyes on. The priest stood tall and happy to bring this couple together. Ulquiorra smiles warmly at his beautiful bride as he sees her approaching. Hannah gets to the other side.

"Hannah you look amazing" said ulquiorra. "Thank you my love. And you look handsome in your tux" Hannah said in reply. As the priest starts. "You may take your seats" said the priest. Everyone took their seats and stayed silent. "We are all gathering here today to witness the true love and bond between Hannah Covington and ulquiorra cifer. True love means sticking by each other matter what. Protecting each other form danger, saving the true physical love until the right time. These two have passed god's test in their relationship to loving each other and now more tests shall be placed on how far they are willing to go for each other." The priest continued on."May the lord bless this couple with many years to come. They have faced a lot of obstacles in their path since childhood. But they managed to get by with the strong bond they have. God shall cherish you and all you my brothers and sisters to the very end. And now we can show our love by believing in the lord." He said facing Hannah and ulquiorra. As Hannah and ulquiorra looked at each other and exchanged smiles. The priest hands ulquiorra the diamond ring to give to Hannah.

"Ulquiorra repeat after me. "I ulquiorra cifer, take you Hannah Covington. To be my lawful wedded wife. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health til death do us part "" said the priest. Ulquiorra looked to Hannah in the eyes and said "I ulquiorra cifer, take you Hannah Covington. To be my lawful wedded wife. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health til death do us part". Ulquiorra places the diamond ring on her left ring priest hands Hannah the ring to give to ulquiorra and says "Hannah repeats after me. "I Hannah Covington take you ulquiorra cifer , to be my lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health til death do us part "". Hannah looks to ulquiorra smiling and says "I Hannah Covington take you ulquiorra cifer , to be my lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health til death do us part . She places the ring on his left ring finger. The priest then said "and now we will hear the wedding vows ulquiorra please start us off".

Ulquiorra looked Hannah holding her hands and said "Hannah , I vow to love you and only you for as long as we both shall live. For you and only you, does my heart beat. Through any kind of weather I want us to be together to cherish, love, and care for each day. I will never hurt you, because my heart beats so very strong for you. I will never deceive you or betray you, because I know how that pain feels. I vow to give you my heart, physically and emotionally because I love you with every beat of my heart. You are my life, and without you, I have no life.  
>I vow to love you every single day of our lives. I love you Hannah Covington. I love you, I always have and I always will". Hannah was so happy she tries to force herself not to cry. "That was very heartwarming ulquiorra thank you. Now Hannah it's your turn" said the nods and looks to ulquiorra in the eyes and said "ulquiorra , when I look at you, all I see is a man who's happy to be alive. Every day I love to work by your side. I love how you're so romantic, caring, and protective. When I'm around you I feel safe. Every waking moment I'm glad to see you. As a wife I promise to make you happy each day. I vow to give you my heart, physically and emotionally because I love you with every beat of my heart. You are my life, and without you, I have no life. I promise to make sure you have a stress-free day. You mean the world to me. My feelings for you haven't changed. Til this day I love with my all heart. I'm proud to call you as my husband ulquiorra." Ulquiorra smiled as he was touched by her words.<p>

"That was very moving Hannah thank you" said the priest smiling. "If anyone objects to this marriage. Speak now or forever hold your peace." He went on. The church was silent. "May god bless this couple with joy and happiness through their life. Ulquiorra you may kiss the bride :)" the priest said moving a side so the couple can be together. Everyone cheers them on as they kissed. "Ladies and gentlemen, with the power vested in me. I present the newlyweds Mr. and Mrs. Cifer ! :)" said the ulquiorra kissed her more natalia said while covering it up by coughing "get a room you two". The priest tapped ulquiorra on the shoulder. Ulquiorra slowly broke away and looked. "Ulquiorra, Hannah please follow me to the next room to sign the marriage contract" he said. As they nodded they followed him to another room in the church to sign the contracts. When entering the other room Hannah and ulquiorra sat down on a chair looking through the eight page contract before signing it. After looking it over they signed it and the priest gave them their copy.

They made their way back inside the main part of the church to take pictures with their family, friends and other people. Later in the day they went to the reception at a really fancy hotel. "Wow this place is amazing!" said the doctor. "You can say that again. It's so beautiful" said natalia. "Just like you babe" said kaito. Natalia blushed and giggled. As they looked for their assigned seats. Shinji was the host of the party as he performed, told stories, jokes and many other fun things before Hannah and ulquiorra arrived. During this time the newlyweds were at a nearby beach, taking pictures together. Shinji was so pumped about this. He rehearses the song to play when Hannah and ulquiorra come in for the grand sits with kaito, the doctor, ichigo, senna and orihime. "Hey how is everyone doing? In about three minutes lunch will be served. So for now just kick back and relax. Also help yourself to some snacks in the back." Said shinji holding the microphone. "Kaito could you please get me a snack" natalia asked nicely. "Sure sweetie, anyone else want anything?" he asked before he left. They others were not in the mood, as kaito left the table. The waiters started taking down orders for a drink form the bar.

Natalia orders vodka for two, for herself and kaito. About five minutes later it as time to eat as each table went to get their food. Ishiin tries to be funny for his daughters with his food. But Karin thought it was immature and gross. For an eleven year old Karin has some expectations about her father."How's the food everyone? Is it good? I bet it is since this place is spectacular . Alright so you know just eat and have fun. Soon we will have the grand VIP entrance form the bride and groom." Shinji said as he had fun with it and went to go eat as well. Everyone was having a great time, natalia loved the food. It was very different to what she normally eats. The doctor was also having a great time. He tries not to bring attention to himself. Since he knows that his stay in the time zone is only temporarily. As everyone was near the halfway mark of their food, other people deicide to get seconds.

Shinji looks at his phone and sees a text form Hannah that said they are coming to the hotel in two minutes. "Alright ladies and gentlemen the bride and groom will be here in two minutes get your camera ready" said shinji. People scrambled to their camera then head to the door and got ready to take pictures. Soon when they arrived everyone took a lot of pictures. When the two took their seats, followed by everyone else. They continued eating and more performances start to the traditional lion dance started. To symbolize the peace and luck for the two. Then the money dance started as Hannah and ulquiorra went to the dance floor to dance to a sweet slow song as everyone put money on them and they have to take it off as they danced. But the catch was they had to take the money with their mouths. Throughout the day and night everyone had a great time. Hannah and ulquiorra were so excited that they celebrated this day with their friends and family. They were looking forward to their honeymoon together. As they opened their presents form them. Today was a total success and magical.


	23. Hannah and Uqluiorra's honeymoon

Chapter 23

Seven weeks after their marriage Hannah and ulquiorra plan out their honeymoon. "So babe, where you wanna go for our honeymoon" asked ulquiorra. "Well, I always wanted to go to Hawaii." Said Hannah. "That sounds like fun" he said with a smile. "Are you sure? If there's somewhere else you want to go I'm fine with it" she said. "Actually your idea is better than mine" he responded. "Really? What was your idea" she asked looking at him. "My lame idea was that we go to heuco mundo" he said chuckling a bit. "Baby, I don't care where we long as I'm with you I'm happy" she said kissing him. As a decision was made, Hannah and ulquiorra start packing to go to Honolulu Hawaii for their honeymoon. "This is going to be so much ulqui" said Hannah super excited. After they were done packing they headed out the door to the cab. When the cab dropped them off at the airport. They went through the procedures to make sure that they had no weapons and such. Ulquiorra hid his sword as he was in his gigai. Once they entered the air plane they took their seats and relaxed. The flight from japan to Hawaii was 5 hours and 15 minutes.

By then time it was one o'clock in the morning they felt really tried, because of the time difference. Hannah looked at her world clock on her ipad and it said it was already eight o'clock at night in karakura town, Tokyo japan. "Maybe we should take a nap when we get to our hotel babe" said Hannah who was jet lagged. Ulquiorra felt the same way too. The cab took them to their hotel which was the Aulani Disney resort. "Wow this place is beautiful" said Hannah. "Yes just like you my dear" he said sweetly. Hannah blushed and giggled as he complimented her. As they checked in, they went to their suite. They thought it was very beautiful. They set down their luggage and went on the bed. They were so exhausted form the flight they decided to take a six hour nap. By the time they woke up it was seven o'clock, "oh wow long did we sleep?" asked ulquiorra as they stretched. Hannah looked at the time and then said "looks like six hours". Once they got off the bed, they each took a shower and decided to go get breakfast. Hannah wore a light blue Hawaiian dress. Ulquiorra wore a simple Hawaiian shirt, black shorts and slippers. He didn't care if he got sunburned or not. Because he's technically dead and he has pale skin. They decided to rent a car during their stay. When they went to the rent-a-car store. She and ulquiorra picked out a red mazda 6 2013. After they left the store.

They headed to mc Donald's for breakfast, they went to the one that was close in the area. Once they had found a parking spot, they entered the place and started to look at the menu to see what they wanted to order. Hannah told him what she wanted and goes to look for a place to sit. It was rather busy in the morning. Once the food was ready ulquiorra carried the food over to the table. "That looks good" said Hannah. He nodded as he placed it on the table. Hannah stood up as she went to go get their drinks. The moment she returned they started eating. To them the food was delicious; they savored every bite of it. They even fed each other too. Everyone around them thought they made a cute couple. Odd one but cute nevertheless. After they ate breakfast they were discussing on whether or not to have a child. By looks of orihime and ichigo it's not easy. Well in their case they weren't ready.

Since Hannah and ulquiorra are ready they feel that it best they should have a kid. They clearly love each other. And both have good paying jobs to support each other as well. They decided to go to the mall and see what is there. Hannah really loved shopping, As they look around Hannah finds some cute accessories that she wants to buy. Throughout their stay they had a fantastic time together. During their seventh week of vacation they decided after a lot of talking. They wanted to have a kid. So they got busy one night and had a magical time. Three hours later Hannah and ulquiorra laid in bed together naked cuddling. "That was amazing" said ulquiorra. "It was honey. You're so good in bed." Said Hannah. "Thanks" he said with a smile. "Anytime" she said as she kissed his cheek. Soon their wish of having kids will come true. Their vacation will soon come to an end and they will go back to japan.


	24. planning the wedding day ToshiXmomo

Chapter 24

Their magical day will soon be upon them. Toshiro and momo meet with a wedding consultant. "Hello I'm Julia miyakotoshi. I'll be helping you plan your wedding" she said shaking their hands before sitting down. To plan out their wedding of their dreams. "I'm so excited" said momo. "I know right it's going to be fun and magical with the one I love" he said. Momo blushed as he was being such a romantic. "Okay so how many people are you going invite" asked Julia miyakotoshi. "We say about two hundred people. Because it's mostly family and friends and co-workers." Said momo. "Alright and what do you plan on serving at the reception?" she asked again. "We decided on a buffet of both mine and hers favorite foods. Along with food form around the world." Said toshiro. As Julia wrote that down she goes down the list of things they needed for the wedding, such as invites, thank you gifts, entertainment, and many more. It was a long process but they knew it was worth it. By the time it was twelve thirty they left the marriage consultant and went out to get lunch together.

"So my love what do you have planned later today" he asked her. "I'm meeting up with, orihime, tatsuki and natalia we going to shop to look for the perfect dress for me" momo responded to her fiancé. "I know it for fact that you will be gorgeous in the dress" he kissing her soft lips. "Aww thanks sweetie." She said with a smile. As they went to subway to eat orihime and tatsuki were on their way to pick up natalia and then to get momo to go wedding dress three minutes later they get momo as toshiro met up with the guys to get look for a tux for him. Back at the wedding shop. "Hey momo how about this dress" orihime asked holding out a white short cocktail dress with matching earrings and necklace. "Uh... don't you think that's a little to revealing orihime?" asked tatsuki. "Oh oops sorry heh" she said not realizing that it wasn't the best choice. "How about this one?" tatsuki asked as she hold out a strapless gown. "That's good but think, if we did dancing and there's jumping up and down involved my dress could slip and show my boobs" said momo. "Oh yea that's true, we don't want that to happen" said about four hours of searching natalia finds the perfect dress for momo. "Momo what do you think of this?" asked Hannah as she hold out a princess-like dress, it had straps with a white sash around it, followed by a white rose pattern and stars on it . "Omg that's the one! That's the dream dress I always wanted! Thanks Hannah. And thank you girls for helping me out I really appreciate it." Said momo as she hugged all three of them. In unison they said "you're welcome." Momo takes the dress from natalia and goes to the dressing room to try it on. Momo knew it was absolutely all she has to do is manage her eating habits and exercise regularly so she can maintain her figure and fit in the dress good.

As she went back in the dressing room to change she hands natalia the dress, and they go pay for it. They put it on reserve so that way no one takes it. Around the same time they finished ulquiorra and the guys got ulquiorra set up with his tux. Before going any further toshrio and momo felt strong spiritual pressure. "Really out of all the day we have to do deal with this" said momo. As she and toshiro changed to soul reaper form and headed out to find the person or thing that was causing this massive spiritual pressure. They arrived and saw what looked like ten hollows at once."What the hell is going on?!" toshrio said as he slashing the hollows. "I don't know but we need to kill them before more show up" said momo who's also slashing the hollows. Momo didn't see that there's one behind her. "Momo look like out!" he said he flashed stepped to her rescue and kills the hollow before it shoots a cero at her. "Thanks lil shiro" she said with a smile. After defeating all the hollows they saw that they were going to be late for planning the next step before their wedding which was their bachelor and bachelorette's parties.

The next thing everyone was excited about was the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Everyone was excited because they wanted to go all out as it was momo and toshiro's last day to be together as boyfriend and girlfriend. Momo and toshiro's parties were going to be at two separate clubs. Sure it was going to weird that they are going to be together. But they both made a promise to not betray each other night before of their wedding. "I'm excited for the party" said momo. "Same here it's going to be epic" said natalia. Toshiro was pumped about his party that ichigo and shinji is planning for him. Even though it was kind of last minute natalia, ichigo and shinji manage to book the club they wanted along who was invited. Everybody was really looking forward to it. Will momo and toshiro keep their promise? Will danger up rise for her and her friends? Read the next chapter to find out.


	25. T & M bachelor and bachelorette party

Chapter 25

_**Momo's bachelorette party: **_

It's only four hours away until the party of her life. Momo and her friends go out in town get their party dresses and look good for the awesome yet epic party for them to remember. "This party is going to fun!" momo said excited. "Yup only for the best for my best friend" said natalia and Hannah smiling proud of the work they did. "I know for a fact that I'm so gonna get wasted tonight!" said rangiku so pumped. Natalia nodded in agreement but knew she wasn't going to drink that much. As they spent the entire day shopping and cruzing, around five o'clock they headed to the strip club. Momo didn't know about it cuz she thought they were going to a regular blind folded momo. So she wouldn't see where they are heading. Once they got there orihime took off the blind fold. "What the heck? Why are we at a strip club?" asked mom surprised. "This is where your party is going to be" said natalia. "But I thought we were going to a regular club" momo said confused. "Well, that's what we wanted you to think" she said devilishly. "Well I guess this is better." Momo said.

As they walked inside. Momo saw it was cooler than she expected. Soon after all their friends that she invited came as it was a girl's only party. Natalia and Hannah arranged a memorable entertainment. As they put down their stuff, they saw that the employees were setting finishing up the preparations for the party and tonight's big dinner and show rush. "This all looks so glamorous girls thank you" said momo hugging after the party had started, as they sat near the stage, they looked at the menu to order their food. "Wow they go really all out on their menu don't they" said orihime. "Yup, maybe we should come here next time for you orihime" natalia said. "Maybe, but that is sort of late, now that I have two sons to take care of." She said. "It's never too late for a party like this orihime" said natalia. "Even though you're a teen mother, you deserve some fun" said momo. Soon after the entrainment arrives, as it were sexy young men dressed as anime characters.

All three of them were dressed as tamaki, Edward [tall version of him], Kyoya Ootori Takashi komuro. "Ooh yay my favorite anime crushes" said momo. "My princess, let me the host king show you a good time" said the tamaki striper cosplayer. As he walked up to momo, kissed her cheek and started strip for her. Their table swoons over how the tamaki striper cosplayer showed off his muscles. "Oh senpai, your muscles are so sexy" said momo half drunk. "Only for the best princess. And please call me king!" he she let him touch his flexing muscles. Then the Edward and Takashi stripers cone to their table and flirt with them as well as striping and dancing with them. Momo was having the time of her life. Natalia who was eighty eight percent drunk suggested "hey momo wanna go spy on your boyfriend?" "Sure! I bet he's having a great time without me" said momo. As they left their party, orihime who was still sober searches up where toshiro is having his party.

_**Toshiro's bachelor party; **_

Toshiro and his buddies went all out for his bachelor party. They all hung out a bar that was about thirty minutes away where the girls were. "This is fucking epic!" said shinji and ichigo were totally wasted. "It's all thanks to you man" ichigo said to shinji as he planned this night. Toshiro loosed up and had some fun, as the stripers that they requested came by for their sexy dance of the night. He was kind of concerned about momo. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her. But at the same time he wanted her and him to have a good time and trust each other. "Hey toshiro y'know would be really interesting" said drunken ichigo.

"What? And its captain hitsugaya to you" he said. "who cares and if the girls came by here" ichigo said. "And? What? Spy on us?" asked renji. "Fuck I don't know, probably just chill with us" said ichigo. "That would be fun. But it will be pointless of the bachelor and bachelorette parties. The point is to have a private party without your fiancé." Said shinji starting to get sober. "Who gives a shit man? It would be fucking sexy if our girls gave us lap dance drunk" said ichigo. "I would have to agree with ichigo on this you guys." Said renji. Toshiro nodded in agreement after thinking about after the girls arrive to the bar seeing their boyfriends and toshiro's fiancé drunk. "Oh bloody hell look that's here" said the doctor. "What should we do?" asked shinji. "Like I said let's just have some fun and get them drunk" said ichigo totally wasted. The doctor was a bit sad that they all had girls but then someone caught his eye. Little did they know that shinji planned a grand party for momo and toshiro on a boat. So this was just a preview for them. "Hey sexy how you doing" said ichigo as he pulled orihime to his lap.

She giggled, she thought it was cute and funny how he was drunk. Momo sat with toshiro she was sort of tipsy. Toshiro was half drunk. Momo rests her head on his shoulder. As he cuddled her. Everyone was having a great time. It seemed like whether or not they separate parties or join it together. They are having an epic time. When more entertainment arrives the manager of the club sees the internet sensation singer Hannah Covington and asked her to perform. As she took shinji with performed songs such as rolling star, D-technolife, the theme song to high school of the dead and the sakura kiss duet. Everyone loved them. Ulquiorra was impressed with her passion for singing. As they continue to drink the night away. Shinji who was now sober took them to the car so they could get to their dinner party on the star of Honolulu boat so they have even more epic fun time. "Why are we here?" asked natalia was still drunk. "We are here because it's toshiro and momo's dinner party. So we can all hang out together more" said kaito. Rangiku was so drunk she was about to strip but byakuya stopped her.

Natalia giggles and says drunk "tehe, oh babe your so cute when you're smart". "Aww why thank you my love" he said smiling at the fact she's drunk and he loves her like that. As some staggered to the boat with the help of friends. They enter the boat and go to the top ballroom to relax, get drunk and have a memorable time. Throughout the night, everyone is having a great time. The doctor thought that he would only visit for a short time. But as he saw that his only mode of transportation to go between worlds isn't working. He has to stay in karakura until he can figure out a way to fix hopes that during his stay here wouldn't tangle the fragment of time causing the future to be different and create chaos for everyone. As the night of partying had to come to an end everyone got miserably wasted but at the same they all had fun. Who knows what else everyone is in store for. Momo and toshiro are so ready and pumped for their wedding tomorrow.


	26. momo and toshiro's magical wedding

Chapter 26

The moment has finally arrived as Momo was in a special room of the church getting ready for her wedding day. Natalia gets momo's make-up ready as orihime, tatsuki, and senna get ready as they were the bride's maids. Natalia is the maid of honor. Ichigo's sisters are the flower girls. As hanataro was the ring bearer. Keigo, shinji and ichigo were the best man. "Omg, I'm so nervous" said momo. "Don't be, the man of your dreams will be waiting for you. This is a happy day" said natalia encouraging wasn't long until everyone came to take their seats. The doctor came just in time to help out checking people in and help toshiro if he needed anything. When the head captain came to support toshiro he was very proud. The wedding starts, momo was ready and happy. As toshiro stood at the altar, all the guests took their seats. The best men entered the church with the bride's maid. Next it was natalia entering as the maid of honor happy that this day had come. Then yuzu and Karin came in setting rose petals as they walked to the altar since they were the flower girls. Hanataro entered in as well as he was the ring the song "here comes the bride" starts playing Momo enters. Everyone respectfully stood up and saw her walk to the altar .toshiro was happy to see her in the most beautiful dress he ever laid his eyes on. The priest stood tall and happy to bring this couple together. Toshiro smiles warmly at his beautiful bride as he sees her approaching. Hannah gets to the other side.

"Momo you look amazing" said toshiro. "Thank you my love. And you look handsome in your tux" Momo said in reply. As the priest starts. "You may take your seats" said the priest. Everyone took their seats and stayed silent. "We are all gathering here today to witness the true love and bond between momo hinamori and toshiro hitsugaya. True love means sticking by each other matter what. Protecting each other form danger, saving the true physical love until the right time. These two have passed god's test in their relationship to loving each other and now more tests shall be placed on how far they are willing to go for each other." The priest continued on. "May the lord bless this couple with many years to come. They have faced a lot of obstacles in their path since childhood. But they managed to get by with the strong bond they have. God shall cherish you and all you my brothers and sisters to the very end. And now we can show our love by believing in the lord." He said facing momo and toshiro. As momo and toshiro looked at each other and exchanged smiles. The priest hands toshiro the diamond ring to give to momo .

"Toshiro repeat after me. "I toshiro hitsugaya, take you momo hinamori. To be my lawful wedded wife. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health til death do us part "" said the priest. Toshiro looked to momo in the eyes and said "I toshiro hitsugaya, take you momo hinamori. To be my lawful wedded wife. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health til death do us part ". Toshiro places the diamond ring on her left ring priest hands momo the ring to give to ulquiorra and says "momo repeats after me. "I momo hinamori take you toshiro hitsugaya , to be my lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health til death do us part "". Momo looks to toshiro smiling and says "I momo hinamori take you toshiro hitsugaya , to be my lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health til death do us part. She places the ring on his left ring finger. The priest then said "and now we will hear the wedding vows toshiro please start us off".Toshiro looked at momo holding her hands and said "Momo , I vow to love you and only you for as long as we both shall live. For you and only you, does my heart beat. Through any kind of weather I want us to be together to cherish, love, and care for each day. I will never hurt you, because my heart beats so very strong for you. I will never deceive you or betray you, because I know how that pain feels. I vow to give you my heart, physically and emotionally because I love you with every beat of my heart. You are my life, and without you, I have no life.  
>I vow to love you every single day of our lives. I love you momo hinamori. I love you, I always have and I always will". Momo was so happy she tries to force herself not to cry. "That was very heartwarming toshiro thank you. Now momo it's your turn" said the nods and looks to ulquiorra in the eyes and said "toshiro , when I look at you, all I see is a man who's happy to be alive. Every day I love to work by your side. I love how you're so romantic, caring, and protective. When I'm around you I feel safe. Every waking moment I'm glad to see you. As a wife I promise to make you happy each day. I vow to give you my heart, physically and emotionally because I love you with every beat of my heart. You are my life, and without you, I have no life. I promise to make sure you have a stress-free day. You mean the world to me. My feelings for you haven't changed. Til this day I love with my all heart. I'm proud to call you as my husband toshiro." toshiro smiled as he was touched by her words.<p>

"That was very moving momo thank you" said the priest smiling. "If anyone objects to this marriage. Speak now or forever hold your peace." He went on. The church was silent. "May god bless this couple with joy and happiness through their life. Toshiro you may kiss the bride :)" the priest said moving a side so the couple can be together. Everyone cheers them on as they kissed. "Ladies and gentlemen, with the power vested in me. I present the newlyweds Mr. and Mrs. Hitsugaya ! :)" said the toshiro kissed her more natalia said while covering it up by coughing "get a room you two". The priest tapped toshiro on the shoulder. Toshiro slowly broke away and looked. "Toshiro, momo please follow me to the next room to sign the marriage contract" he said. As they nodded they followed him to another room in the church to sign the contracts. When entering the other room momo and toshiro sat down on a chair looking through the eight page contract before signing it. After looking it over they signed it and the priest gave them their made their way back inside the main part of the church to take pictures with their family, friends and other people. Later in the day they went to the reception at a really fancy hotel. "Wow this place is amazing!" said the doctor. "You can say that again. It's so beautiful" said natalia. "Just like you babe" said kaito. Natalia blushed and giggled. As they looked for their assigned seats. Shinji was the host of the party as he performed with Hannah, told stories, jokes and many other fun things before momo and toshiro arrived. During this time the newlyweds were at a nearby beach, taking pictures together. Shinji was so pumped about this. He rehearses the song to play when momo and toshiro come in for the grand sits with kaito, the doctor, ichigo, senna and orihime. "Hey how is everyone doing? In about three minutes lunch will be served. So for now just kick back and relax. Also help yourself to some snacks in the back." Said shinji holding the microphone. "Kaito could you please get me a snack" natalia asked nicely. "Sure sweetie, anyone else want anything?" he asked before he left. They others were not in the mood, as kaito left the table. The waiters started taking down orders for a drink form the bar.

Natalia orders vodka for two, for herself and kaito. About five minutes later it as time to eat as each table went to get their food. Ishiin tries to be funny for his daughters with his food. But Karin thought it was immature and gross. For an eleven year old Karin has some expectations about her father. "How's the food everyone? Is it good? I bet it is since this place is spectacular . Alright so you know just eat and have fun. Soon we will have the grand VIP entrance form the bride and groom." Shinji said as he had fun with it and went to go eat as well. Everyone was having a great time, natalia loved the food. It was very different to what she normally eats. The doctor was also having a great time. He tries not to bring attention to himself. Since he knows that his stay in the time zone is only temporarily. As everyone was near the halfway mark of their food, other people deicide to get looks at his phone and sees a text form momo that said they are coming to the hotel in two minutes. "Alright ladies and gentlemen the bride and groom will be here in two minutes get your camera ready" said shinji. People scrambled to their camera then head to the door and got ready to take pictures. Soon when they arrived everyone took a lot of pictures. When the two took their seats, followed by everyone else. They continued eating and more performances start to the traditional lion dance started. To symbolize the peace and luck for the two. Then the money dance started as momo and toshiro went to the dance floor to dance to a sweet slow song as everyone put money on them and they have to take it off as they danced. But the catch was they had to take the money with their mouths. Throughout the day and night everyone had a great time. Momo and toshiro were so excited that they celebrated this day with their friends and family. They were looking forward to their honeymoon together. As they opened their presents form them. Today was a total success and magical.


	27. momo and toshiro's memorable honeymoon

Chapter 27

Six weeks after their marriage momo and toshrio plan out their honeymoon. "So babe, where you wanna go for our honeymoon" asked toshiro. "Well, I always wanted to go to California ." Said momo. "That sounds like fun" he said with a smile. "Are you sure? If there's somewhere else you want to go I'm fine with it" she said. "Actually your idea is better than mine" he responded. "Really? What was your idea" she asked looking at him. "My lame idea was that we go to Paris" he said chuckling a bit. "Baby, I don't care where we long as I'm with you I'm happy" she said kissing him. As a decision was made, Hannah and ulquiorra start packing to go to los angles California for their honeymoon. "This is going to be so much lil shiro" said momo super excited. After they were done packing they headed out the door to the cab. When the cab dropped them off at the airport. They went through the procedures to make sure that they had no weapons and such. Toshiro hid his sword as he was in his gigai. Once they entered the air plane they took their seats and relaxed. The Flight Duration was 11 hours 20 mins.

By then time it was six in the morning is, they felt really tried, because of the time difference. Momo looked at her world clock on her ipad and it said it was already nine o'clock at night in karakura town, Tokyo japan. "Maybe we should take a nap when we get to our hotel babe" said momo who was jet lagged. Toshiro felt the same way too. The cab took them to their hotel which was the Wild Palms Hotel. "Wow this place is beautiful" said momo. "Yes just like you my dear" he said sweetly. Momo blushed and giggled as he complimented her. As they checked in, they went to their suite. They thought it was very beautiful. They set down their luggage and went on the bed. They were so exhausted form the flight they decided to take a six hour nap. By the time they woke up it was seven o'clock, "oh wow long did we sleep?" asked toshiro as they stretched. Momo looked at the time and then said "looks like six hours". Once they got off the bed, they each took a shower and decided to go get breakfast. Momo wore a light blue dress. Ulquiorra wore a simple blue shirt, black shorts and slippers. He didn't care if he got sunburned or not. Because he's technically dead and he has pale skin. They decided to rent a car during their stay. When they went to the rent-a-car store. She and toshiro picked out a red mazda 6 2013. After they left the store.

They headed to mc Donald's for breakfast, they went to the one that was close in the area. Once they had found a parking spot, they entered the place and started to look at the menu to see what they wanted to order. Momo told him what she wanted and goes to look for a place to sit. It was rather busy in the morning. Once the food was ready ulquiorra carried the food over to the table. "That looks good" said momo . He nodded as he placed it on the table. Momo stood up as she went to go get their drinks. The moment she returned they started eating. To them the food was delicious; they savored every bite of it. They even fed each other too. Everyone around them thought they made a cute couple. Odd one but cute nevertheless. After they ate breakfast they were discussing on whether or not to have a child. By looks of orihime and ichigo it's not easy. Well in their case they weren't ready.

Since momo and toshiro are ready they feel that it best they should have a kid. They clearly love each other. And both have good paying jobs to support each other as well. They decided to go to the mall and see what is there. Momo really loved shopping, as they look around momo finds some cute accessories that she wants to buy. Throughout their stay they had a fantastic time together. During their seventh week of vacation they decided after a lot of talking. They wanted to have a kid. So they got busy one night and had a magical time. Three hours later momo and toshiro lay in bed together naked cuddling. "That was amazing" said toshiro . "It was honey. You're so good in bed." Said momo. "Thanks" he said with a smile. "Anytime" she said as she kissed his cheek. Soon their wish of having kids will come true. Their vacation will soon come to an end and they will go back to japan.


	28. Preperation for graduation day

Chapter 28

As graduation approaches orihime scrambles as she tries to get all her credits. She's nearly done as she had about five more to go. "Wow I'm impressed Miss Inoue, it was not easy, but you have managed to keep with your credits. Keep it up and you will be able to graduate this year" said her counselor. "Thank you very much. How many credits are left?" orihime asked. "Well, judging by your standings…you have five left. It's for your elective classes. If you finish your projects for your five electives you will be caught up" he said checking the computer of what her teachers wanted.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Heiwajisho" said orihime as she bowed. "You're welcome Miss Inoue" he said with a smile as he waited for his next appointment. Ichigo waited for her outside. "So what did he say?" he asked. "Well Mr. Heiwajisho said that I need to finish my projects for my five elective classes. Once it's done I'll be caught up" she said with a somewhat worried look. "What's with the worried look orihime?" ichigo asked. "Well, how can I get it all done in time. Graduation is eight weeks away." She said.

"Don't worry, I and our friends will help you get it all done" he said with a smile. She nodded with a smile as they hold hands and walked to their history class. The only thing everyone in the school can talk about is graduation, college, and many other things. To orihime she focuses on getting her credits and hope that the college of her dreams will accept her. After all she's a straight "A" student. After all these year orihime is so happy and thankful to have someone like ichigo.

Who stood by her, helped her and cared for her. Even though she lost her brother and has no parents. She thinks of ichigo and her friends like there are her second family. With each passing day orihime sees the school getting ready for the big graduation ceremony. Even the doctor who enrolled at the school about eight weeks ago actually managed to pass each of his class with flying colors and is going to graduate with ichigo and the others. Then again he's from the future so he's advantage is going in to the future to get the answers.

But he is willing to break the rules to help orihime graduate on time. Orihime is both stressed and relieved that she can graduate on time but it's stressing her out because she still needs to pay for her cap and gown, do her projects, and prepare for her valedictorian speech. There's a lot to do just days away until graduation. But she believed that she can do it all, with the help of her friends. Ulquiorra never believed that he was going to graduate high school. When he was alive, he was a high school dropout, made bad decisions that led up to where he is today.

Everyone is excited and having mixed feelings about graduation. Back at the house masaki and isshin are taking care of daisuke and sasuke. Orihime feels that she should contribute more to the house since they have done so much for her. She decides to make dinner for all of them. Ishiin and masaki smelled something very delicious as they entered the kitchen, they saw orihime making dinner. "Orihime you're making dinner?" asked masaki. "Yes, it's my way of being very grateful with everything you have done for me" she said with a smile.

"Well we do it because we care. And you are such a sweet girl" isshin said. As dinner was ready they all came together and started eating. Orihime prepared the baby food for her sons. They all loved the food she made. Her cooking skills are improving as she was taking home economics. Five weeks later orihime finishes three projects for her elective classes. She's working very hard with the help of her friends. Even though the doctor has all the answers. Orihime felt she can make do without it. As graduation grows nearer and nearer.

She eventually finishes her assignments. Ichigo helps her prepare and practice and her speech. And Hannah and shinji help her pay for her cap and gown. She was so thrilled that she did the impossible. It was a huge accomplishment for her because most girls that are teen mothers either drop out of school or try to stick out but have to graduate next year. By the time it was night. Orihime laid awake for a bit. She was too excited about tomorrow but she knew that she needed rest. So she drinks some warm milk and by the time she walked back in to her room and entered the bed she was out like a light. Everyone is excited and having mixed feelings about graduation tomorrow. But most of all it was everyone's last day to be together.


	29. graduation day

Chapter 29

Today is the day everyone has been waiting for. Graduation day. Orihime got up at regular time did her normal routines with ichigo. As they got ready, to meet up with their friends to go to the school's gym to practice the ceremony. Duty calls, a few hollows had showed up. "Oh great, out of all the days this has to happen today" said ichigo somewhat complaining. It is real pain to deal with hollows all the on this special day, he hopes someone else can take care of the job, since uryuu, Hannah, shinji, keigo, chad, mizuiro, rukia, renji, ulquiorra, tatsuki, chizuru, orihime, ichigo, senna, the doctor, natalia and kaito are all graduating. Ichigo go in to his soul reaper from and got in to action. It wasn't really a warm up. Since the hollows were minor, after he was done he got back in to his body and they continued to walk to the school. By the time they got their all their friends were there waiting for them. "Hey, what took you guys so long?" asked shinji. "The usual, kill hollows." Said ichigo shrugging it of as he held orihime's hand.

"Hey rukia didn't the head captain send someone to take care of this while we were doing our graduation ceremony?" asked uryuu pushing up his glasses. "Yes, he did. The person he sent was yachiru. But I doubt she will get anything done. She always has someone else doing her work." Said rukia. As they were talking they looked to the building a head and saw nanao. "Look! There's nanao" said Hannah. As they turned to her direction nanao looked up and smiled. She flashed stepped to get her work done, well technically yachiru's work done."Hey! You kids get in the gym now we about to start" said one of the teachers who saw Hannah and the others. "Yes sir right away" they said in unison. They walked inside and went to their assigned seating that was in alphabetical order by their last name. "I hope no hollows or any other enemies show up tomorrow" thought rukia."Welcome seniors, today and tomorrow morning we will be rehearsing for the graduation ceremony. It is important that you are present here in order to get your diploma. I cannot stress this enough, any funny business, or horse playing around will not be tolerated. Our school is known for having the most respected ceremonies. And we will keep that tradition going for many years to come. Please be here on time today from six o'clock to ten o'clock is the actual ceremony. So in between from after this practice and before six you will have time to mingle and get any personal things done. But do so quickly. If you are not back before six we will have no other choice but to cut you out of the program. You will get your diploma but you won't be recognize at the ceremony." Said the principal.

Many of the students thought that he was being unreasonable about if they got to the school late. But there's no help of changing his mind. So then the teachers started to practice session. From being recognized as the students stood up from their chairs and greet the audience to actually walking down the stairs, to the isle and get their diploma. While the practice was still in session. Hollows started appearing, nanao can do so much but she needed back up. Rukia was stunned that more hollows are coming all at once. And this time it wasn't uryuu's fault. Rukia texts the they are puzzled about why this was happening. They had no way out. The teachers and the principal were keeping an eye on them since they always make wild excuses to leave. Kisuke was aware of the situation, as he and tessei got their equipment and headed to the area where the hollows are gathering. Also, nanao calls rangiku, ikkau and yumichika for back up. Ichigo and others were very still, they couldn't do anything to leave. They felt useless.

If only they could tell the teachers and the principal it would be a lot easier. But they are just mere humans. They wouldn't understand at all. Ichigo tensed up as he felt he couldn't leave. As the other soul reapers plus kisuke, tessei, jinta and Ururu went to fight the hollows they stayed just so they can finish the session and bolt out and help the others if needed. They wish that they could just have a free day to themselves. Three minutes later, they practice was over and they bolted out of the gym. "I'm glad that's over for now at least" said ichigo."C'mon we don't have much time; we have to be back before six in our cap and gown." Said orihime as they were running. When they got to the park they saw the situation was sort of controlled. "Ah ichigo and friends you finally made it" said kisuke. "Cut the crap kisuke. We came late cuz of graduation rehearsal. " said ichigo annoyed. Everyone got in position and attacked with great force. Soon with teamwork all the hollows are gone. With time to spare they all went to the mall and hung out. "This is great isn't natalia?" asked kaito while he was holding her hand. Natalia blushed and said "yes it is sweetie.

I'm just worried that we won't be doing things like this when we enter college.". "Don't worry will always hang out together no matter what" said Hannah. They hope to be together as they enter college. About two hours later, they headed back to their houses to get dressed and head to the school. Everyone is very excited and they can't wait to hear orihime's heart felt speech. By the time it was six o'clock everyone was in place and the ceremony starts. "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the two thousand and then karakura high school graduation ceremony. To start the ceremony we will have the valedictorian orihime inoue present a speech." Said the principal. The crowd cheers her on as she walked to the podium."Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, as I look back behind high school. A lot of great things have happened for me. I've made great friends; I have a sweet boyfriend who has been with me through the good times and bad. I also let to thank my parents for bringing me in to this world. Unfortunately my parents and my older brother are not here with us today. May they rest in peace; I know they are looking after me somewhere. At first wasn't sure I was going to be here. I made some bad decisions during my senior but that decision changed my life and now I'm a proud mother of twin boys. They have given me the courage to continue high school and beloved ichigo to support me and his family helping us out. I see high school has a place of learning, to make friends and create memories. To my fellow students and friends we shall continue our journey and follow where our fate takes us. Thank you" said orihime. Everyone was moved by her heart felt speech.

As the ceremony continued on with natalia and shinji giving their speeches, two hours later in the ceremony everything seemed calmed no hollow sittings nor any enemies have come by. Finally the big moment has arrived as the principal called out their names and they all went to the middle getting their diplomas as the crowd cheered them all on. When all the students got their diplomas they felt it was a huge accomplishment for all of them including orihime and ichigo. Ichigo's parents were so proud of their son and yuzu and Karin were very happy and so were daisuke and sasuke. "Ladies and gentlemen I present the class of twenty twelve." Said the principal as the students cheered. When they got outside everyone that was in the crowd went to look for their kids and give them leis and take tons of pictures. Shinji and the others looked for their friends, girlfriends and boyfriends to take pictures and create memories. Even though it was late shinji and the others decided to go to a club and have a good time on their last night to be together. "This is perfect, drinking beer and spending time with my friends" said renji. "I totally agree" said shinji as he wrapped his arms around senna. They spend their entire night and half of the morning of the next day goofing off and having fun. They made their mark and had a great time of their lives.


	30. grad party & grad trip to Hawaii

Chapter 30

It's been about four weeks since they graduated, as their summer vacation starts. "Hey guys I have a great idea for us to do during summer vacation" said shinji. "What's that?" asked Hannah. "Let's take a trip to Hawaii and y'know chill their until summer vacation is over. Or least until four weeks away before it's over to get started on college." He said. "That's a great idea babe" said senna. As they all agreed to the idea, they all started packing and got their plane tickets that their parents chipped in for. "This is going to be a lot of fun" said Hannah,"I agree, isn't shinji born in Oahu?" asked ichigo. "I think he was born here and lived in Oahu" said senna. "Well it's going to be fun, especially having shinji around. So we know what to avoid" said natalia. Once they were all packed they took about four different cabs to get to the airport, since there were many of them that were going. Once they all had met up, they enter the airport and started to go to the line to get their bags checked. After their bags were checked, they went to get a place to sit down since the air plane wasn't ready yet.

Shinji, renji, the doctor, kaito and ichigo went to get snacks for the girls. They were all so excited. To pass the time they were on their phones chatting with some old friends. When the boys came back they had a little picnic together from the food the they had got form the food court. About two minutes later, the air plane was ready and they had already thrown away their trash. They picked up their luggage and headed to the line. As they gave their tickets to the flight attendants, they went to their assigned they all didn't seat together. They were seating in every other row of chairs. But they didn't let that spoil their fun. After the long tiresome flight, they went to their hotel which was hale koa hotel. It was so beautiful, they went to check in. apparently Hannah was rooming with natalia, ichigo with shinji, senna with rukia kaito with renji and so on. Shinji was sort of bumped out that he wasn't going to share a room with senna but he knew that wasn't going to stop his fun.

Everyone was unpacked. They headed out to Waikiki, "this is so epic." Said Hannah. "This is best babe" said ulquiorra. Hannah is 3 weeks pregnant, she looked normal but she was so excited about having her child being born soon. They walked to ala Mona to check out the scenery and try some awesome looking food. "This is so cool shinji. I never thought you would live in paradise" said senna. "Thanks babe, I'm glad that we all here together" he said with a the food court they saw some delicious food, they went their separate ways to get food and try some free samples. Afterwards, they met up and found a table to eat their food. Everyone around them thought they made a cute couple. Each couple fed each other their food and shared drinks together. All seemed clam and happy until trouble struck. When Hannah and natalia left to go to the restroom, shinji and ichigo saw that they were kidnapped. It wasn't all until they ran to the scene and saw two men dressed in black taking them away. They couldn't transform because Oahu wasn't too familiar with their customs and, seeing bodies suddenly collapse is bad and it will draw attention.

As they continued run after the men Hannah and natalia try to get away without using their powers. To everyone else they seemed like helpless girls. It wasn't long until, the others catched up. Shinji, kaito and ichigo freed the girls and beat up the men until they died. "You girls okay?" asked shinji, "yes we are fine, thank you for coming to our rescue" said Hannah and natalia at the same time. Ulquiorra smiled as Hannah was safe. There day didn't really expect their vacation will have danger follow fighting all the time isn't good for a person. Everyone needs to know that everyone deserves to relax and have fun. They proceed to checking out the beautiful beaches, and shinji shows them shirokiya. "I must say, this place is very interesting." Said uryuu. "Indeed it is, all these trinkets are very cute, not as cute as my princess" said ulquiorra holding Hannah's hand. Kaito and natalia decided to check out upstairs, and saw some very yummy looking food.

"Hey natalia, want to try some free samples?" he asked her. "Sure it looks very delicious" said natalia. They walked hand in hand looking around and trying some free samples. They never thought love would find them, she was so happy to find a guy like him. Normally, when she tells her potential boyfriend that she's part demon. They run like hell never wanting to see nor speak to her again. But kaito was different because he too had a secret of his own. And now their love is stronger than ever, once the others met up with natalia and kaito. They headed to a few stores to check out what was in style and just walk around enjoying each other's and senna loved being together; they even gave each other cute little pet names. For senna it was sen chan and for shinji it was just shinji because senna loved his name. But she also loved calling him "babe, honey" and many more. After looking at some stores, they checked out the apple store. It was fairly busy, but they managed to get their hands on a ipad or computer and take pictures together. They did all kind of silly pictures together. Everyone around them thought they made a cute couple. By the time it was four twenty they headed to a restuant called Oceanarium, shinji told them that if they got their before five o'clock they can get a discount.

When they arrived, they saw it was very beautiful. Then the hostess sat them down as they got settled they all got up again to go to the buffet and get their food. There was plenty of delicious food for them to choose from. After they got their food, they sat down and saw the mermaid show, it was very lovely. Everyone was skeptical about how there was mermaids. Shinji giggled a bit and then explained about the whole mermaid their dinner had ended, they took a stroll around the town at night as the action took place. They saw street performers and many other great things. But as it was getting late, they headed back to their hotel. Ordered some vodka in their rooms and decided to get drunk in their hotel rooms. The doctor hung out with ichigo and the other guys he knew is time in this realm will soon end but he knows that will visit in due time. Throughout the night they got wasted and spent the next morning sleeping in they deserved their rest after such a long day and restlessly fighting hollows and other enemies in japan.

About five or eight weeks later of their vacation they start to pack up as they knew they needed to head back so they can use the last four weeks of their vacation to prepare for college. "Time sure flies by doesn't it" said ichigo. "It sure does, and now we well be all heading off to college." Said Hannah. As they arrived to the airport, they went through the check bag system. Then they waited for their plane to be they got on the plane they went to the gift shop to buy some memorable and presents for their friends and family. After the long flight again, they have arrived to Tokyo, japan karakura town. As it was late they all just went home because they were tired. Then next day they all slept in, it was a great vacation for all of them especially for Hannah, natalia, kaito, ulquiorra, uryuu, renji and rukia. Since they haven't been to Oahu yet. Ichigo's family was so happy to see them again. Daisuke and sasuke really missed their parents so much. Orihime missed her sons. And felt sorry that they didn't get the chance to go. But when they are older they will have a family vacation together. The vacation was a huge success and everyone had a great time.


	31. the start of their lives

Chapter 31

During their last weeks of vacation, they all get their materials ready. It was very cool that all of them were attending the same college. Sort like their school days, but each of them will be leaving that college with different majors. Ichigo and orihime actually made it to college. As ichigo's parents are helping out and taking care of daisuke and sasuke. "I can't believe that we are starting college" said orihime. "Yea, I didn't think it was possible." said ichigo. Orihime looked worried as they were about to leave for their freshmen orientation."Okay, clearly something is wrong with you orihime. Tell me what it is" said ichigo as he held her in his arms. "Well, I don't know if I'll be good enough for college. Everyone else is smarter than me; people will think I'm just another air head girl." Said orihime. Ichigo chuckled a bit "don't worry babe, you are the smartest, cutest, sweetest girl I've ever met. And nothing will ever change that. I love you so much" said ichigo. Orihime calmed down as ichigo comforted her as they left the house to go to the college.

Once they got there, they saw all of their friends there. "Oh hey guys. What's up" asked the doctor. "Nothing much, we are for a freshmen orientation at Tokyo University" said Hannah. "That's so cool; I'm actually going to be leaving this realm tonight. My time machine is fixed" he said. "Aww you're going already? Its seems like the days just flew on by huh" said senna. "Yup, but it's not a total loss, I'll be dropping by and visit whenever I can" said the doctor. "Do you want to hang out with us at the orientation?" asked shinji. "Sure" he said with a smile as he joined them. As they got to the university, they checked in got their information packets and waited for their tour guide. "I'm so excited" said Hannah. "Same here, what are you majoring in Hannah" asked uryuu. "I'm majoring in being a music teacher" said Hannah. "Cool I'm going to major in being a doctor" said uryuu.

"I'm going to major in being an elementary school teacher" said orihime with a smile. "I'm going to major in being a police officer" said ichigo. "Kaito and I are going to major in being a chef" said natalia. "I'm going to major in being either a music teacher or a police officer. I narrowed it down to two." Said shinji. They all pretty much knew what they wanted to major in, as the orientation started. They took a tour around the was very beautiful the view was excellent. Everyone was so excited and the doctor was kind of bumped that he had to leave. But he knew that if he stayed any longer the future was going to be disrupted. He made such great friends in this realm and will always have the great memories they shared. During the tour they see the buildings, where they would go to do their majors. When it was time for a break, they all hung out in the café. It was very spectacular; it was so clean not a speck of dust or dirt anywhere.

"Wow this place is really peeved about perfection huh" said renji. "No doubt about it" said rukia as they looked around in amazement. The doctor was really going to miss them all. But he knows that he will always have the memories that they the tour continued they saw such cool things they offer. Such as an indoor pool, a lounge for the students and many more. They all knew that this school was perfect for them. Even though they might not see each other every day, but they can get their schooling done and still have time to be together. Education comes first to be successful in life. Kaito thought about this long and hard. After being with natalia for so long. He feels that he can fully trust her about his secret.

When the tour was over. He took her to a random room that was not in use. "Why did you bring me in here kaito? What if someone sees us?" asked natalia. "Don't worry it's going to be okay. There's actually something I wanted to show you" he said sweetly. She nodded trusting him and hoping that they don't get caught. He took a deep breath and said "my secret powers that I have are mind reading, I can morph in to anything or anybody and I can stop time." She looked at him surprised then said "prove it to me". He closed his eyes thinking of a person to morph in to and he morphs in to looks at him stunned. He had her appearance and the way she talked. "Whoa that is freaky yet cool" said natalia. He smiled going back to his real form. Then he tells her to think of something in her head. As she did that, he got in to her mind. Her eyes widened as she actually heard his voice in her head. Finally he claps his together, says a short chant then natalia sees that everything and everyone around them stops except the two of them. "Whoa that is super epic babe" she said smiling. "I wanted to tell you about it, I was scared and not only that but I didn't want to risk you getting hurt." He said hugging her.

"Don't worry; I get in to danger regardless if I'm careful. And I understand. I was like that too when I didn't want people to know I was part demon" she said. As they spent about eight minutes in the classroom with the lights off. Everyone else is looking for them. "I wonder where they are" said Hannah. They searched high and low for natalia and kaito. Until shinji and senna plus the doctor find them in a classroom with the lights off. "What's going on here?" asked senna."i-it's not what you think!" said natalia blushing deeply. "Okay but what is going on though" shinji and the doctor said at the same time. "I was showing her my powers" kaito said. "Oh sweetness! Well we need to go. The tour is over and we need to something memorable with the doctor before he leaves." Said shinji. On that same night, they all went to the carnival that was happening in town. They all let the doctor choose since it was his last day with them. Throughout the night they went on a roller coaster, played at some booths, went on bumper cars and went to the fun house. Everyone was having a great time.

As the good times had to end, all went to the place where the doctor crashed landed in. Each of them said their good byes. It was a very emotional night for all of them. They had such great memories with him. They knew that they will each other again real soon. As he entered his time machine, they all waved good bye. Watching him leave, once he left they all went to the bar. And took a drink in his honor and reminiscence all the good times they had. Soon for the rest of them college will start to embark on their lives and pursue their dreams.


End file.
